Requiem pour un rêve
by Thaabil
Summary: [UA fantasy] "Oda,Soleil et Lune sont nos dieux, Lili. Et grâce à eux nous, les Zooantropes, vivons en harmonie avec les Humains. Tu es encore jeune Lili, mais tu verras, une fois eveillée. Tu verras comme le monde est beau"Mais rien ne dure. Parce que la Guerre et le Pouvoir détruisent tout. Mais aussi la Peur, Okaasan. La Peur dévore tout sur son passage, même ma vie...OC's!
1. Chapitre 1: la Création

**Bonsoir! Alors voilà, j'ai eu l'idée hier soir à 3 heure du matin. Oui, je suis une folle pour me lancer comme ça .**

 **Mais alors bon, voilà. Ca a commencée quand j'ai rencontrée une artiste formidable nommée Bleuts, elle est sur Facebook (allez voir ça vaut le coup d'oeil)**

 **Déjà je suis super axée fantasy et croyance. J'adore les légendes,les mythes et la magie.**

 **Alors je me suis dit...Pourquoi pas. Mais voilà, sur ce site j'ai lu "Power Game", une fanfic géniale de Shinpuru-blr (allez la lire elle est trop bien).**

 **Et je me suis dit "hum attend, ça va faire chelou de mettre toi aussi des loups-garous". C'est pas originale.**

 **Soit.**

 **Alors ben j'ai réfléchie. Je voulais absolument une Oc, (parce que clairement celui qui se lance dans une fanfic avec un personnage de Oda, je lui tire mon chapeau).**

 **Donc, bon, Oc d'accord. Mais quel type? Parce que les pauvres gamines qui se font sauver par leur prince charmant ne me tente pas. Ça on le sait. Mais voilà, j'avais pas non plus envie d'avoir une nouvelle Nirvana. Non, pas de psychopathe cette fois-ci.**

 **Du coup je me suis creusée la cervelle. Et là, en cette nuit de 13 juillet, j'ai eu l'inspiration du siècle. J'ai pris le monde de One Piece, j'ai pris de la mythologie, de la fantasy. Une bonne grosse dose de culot. Et tadaaaaa!**

 **Ma nouvelle fanfiction.**

 **Alors cette fois-ci j'ai suivis vos conseil. Ce chapitre est un chapitre 0. C'est un conte en fait. Et j'avais bien envie d'en faire quelque uns en fin de tout mes chapitres. Parce que vu que c'est un monde tout neuf, tout propre, faut bien que j'explique.**

 **Sinon mes délires risquent de paraître sadique...Ou pervers...Ça dépend.**

 **Ah, oui le côté pervers. J'allais oublier tiens...**

 **En fait je sais pas si vous lisez mon autre fanfic, mais pour celle là je fais pareil.**

 **En fait je prendre la moyenne des événements que j'ai prévue, et j'adapte le Rating.**

 **Pour l'instant il est en T. Mais sachez que pour l'instant ce serait plus du K voir du K+. Et vers la fin...Plus du M.**

 **Je sais pas encore si je vais faire un Lemon ou un Lime. Car je n'ai pour l'instant écrit que...BAh le chapitre 0**

 **Oui,oui oui,JE SAIS. Je suis un petit chtouille culottée de faire deux fanfic en cours pour l'instant. Mais je sais que si je reste trop longtemps sur ma première fanfic, je risque de m'en lasser. Donc bon, autant foutre toute mes idées en vrac ici et vous noyez dedans...MWAHAHA.**

 **Ahem...Sur ce...**

 **Ah oui! J'oubliais, mais à partir de maintenant, tout ce qui sera écrit en italique sera :**

 **-des détails importants ou des mots nuancés dans un dialogue**

 **-Un conte (en fin ou début de chapitre)**

 **-Ou mes pensés (qui seront écrite en italique et entre parenthèses)**

 **Tadi Tadou. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Requiem pour un rêve.**

Prologue :

 _Au premier jour, Oda, le Dieu tout Puissant. Créa un monde, il y fit naître la lumière et la nuit. Il recueilli tout la lumière de la bonté pour la donner à l'entité que nous nommons Soleil. Et toute la tristesse de la nuit à l'entité jumelle que nous appelons Lune._

 _Mais ce monde, était un espace plat, sans aucun relief. Oda trouvait ce monde nouveau bien trop vide._

 _Alors au second jour, Oda leva des continents et baptisa le plus grand Line. Sur ce continent il fit naître une immense chaîne de montagne qu'il nomma Red Line. Puis il décida que les autres continents, au nombre de deux, seraient envoyés aux pôles du Monde._

 _Au troisième jour, Oda fit naître les premières entités sur son Nouveau Monde. Il les plaça avec amour dans le Nord de Red Line. C'était des êtres gigantesque, des Titans et des animaux géants. Il pensait que ces enfants allaient se plaire dans ce grand espace qu'il avait conçu pour eux. Mais il remarqua bien vite que ces enfants se disputaient le Pouvoir et s'entre-tuait._

 _Alors, au quatrième jour, il envoya ses deux espèces vivre sur chacun des Pôles. Les laissant dans le froid de leur crime._

 _Inconsolable de son échec, il demanda conseil au Soleil. Et voyant la tristesse de son Créateur, Soleil donna une part de sa bonté sous la forme de deux jumeaux. Il offrit ainsi sa fille Nature et son fils Saison. Il jura à Oda que ces deux êtres seraient les maître de l'équilibre du Monde._

 _Heureux, Oda laissa ces deux jumeaux modeler le Monde. Ils lui firent voir l'été, le printemps, l'automne et l'hiver. Touché par la douceur de leur pouvoir, Oda remercia le Soleil et accueilli ses enfants à ses cotés pour gouverner._

 _Au cinquième jour, Lune vint trouver Oda, lui réclamant une place pour ces enfants. Gêné d'avoir oubliée son amie, Oda voulut savoir quel enfant la Lune pouvait bien lui donner._

 _Dans sa tristesse, Lune arracha de son cœur, un fils. Elle le nomma Homme. Il était empli de bonté mais aussi avide de pouvoir. Oda s'en méfia mais l'accepta._

 _Il le plaça sur Terre et le regarda agir. Naturellement Homme alla au Sud de Red Line, là où les Titans et Cyclopes n'étaient jamais allé. Il conquit la Nature par sa beauté. Et Saison par sa bravoure. Ainsi, Homme gagna la confiance d'Oda._

 _Néanmoins, au sixième jour, Lune trouvait son enfant bien faible, alors elle fit naître dans la nuit les animaux qui peuplent le Monde. Ravi d'avoir ainsi de la compagnie, Homme prit ces frères et les plaça sur Terre._

 _Oda, le lendemain, vit la Vie sur son Monde. Et n'en voulut pas à Lune._

 _Mais Soleil, lui devint terriblement jaloux et se sentit trahi en voyant les enfants de la Lune conquérir le Monde._

 _Au septième jour, Oda vit la tension au sein des deux entités. Il leur demanda quel était le problème car il ne voyait que le Bien sur Line._

 _Alors le Soleil lui expliqua, il lui avait donné deux de ces enfants pour aider Oda. Or, la Lune qui avait donnée elle aussi deux enfants, ne l'ayant fait que pour conquérir ce Monde._

 _Oda, bien dérangé, demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Le Soleil lui chuchota alors son idée._

 _Ainsi, Lune vit apparaître au sein de ses enfants, une superbe femme. Elle se nommait Âme. Soleil expliqua à sa sœur que si elle voulait voir grandir son enfant Homme, il se devait d'avoir une compagne._

 _Oda laissa quand à lui son seul enfant sur Terre : Magie._

 _Ainsi le Monde était crée. Homme et ses frères Animaux coutoyaient la fille du Soleil Âme et le fils de Oda tout puissant Magie._

 _La Lune et le Soleil allèrent rejoindre leur Palais d'étoile et de nuage et laissèrent leurs enfants sur Line._

 _Pendant de longues décennies, Homme resta avec ses frère et sœurs. Il tomba même amoureux de plusieurs d'entre elles. Mais sans Âme, la Vie ne pouvait être crée._

 _Âme était la sœur chérie de Nature. Elles s'entendaient si bien qu'elle créèrent ensemble le premier être de la Seconde Génération : Nymphe. C'était un nouvel Homme, son âme était pure et bonne. Et chose que Oda n'aurait pu se douter, il semblait être lié à Nature, contrôlant et devenant ainsi un de ses éléments. Nymphe eut ainsi trois autres frère et sœurs pour contrôler et être les quatre éléments de la Nature._

 _Surprises de leurs pouvoirs, Nature et Âme se tournèrent vers leur frère Saison. Et tout trois, créèrent les seconds êtres de la Seconde Génération : les Paramorphe. Ces êtres étaient bien moins puissants que les Nymphes mais étaient plus nombreux. Ils contrôlaient quand à eux un élément de Nature et de Saison. Ils ne pouvaient être l'élément qu'ils contrôlaient. Mais ils furent tout de même heureux de rejoindre leur frères Nymphes._

 _Magie quand à lui, resta seul tout au long de la Création. Mais son pouvoir étant immense, il put créer ses propres fils : Les Shamans. Ils n'appartenaient pas à la Seconde Génération. Puisque, n'étant que des amas de magie, ils n'avaient aucune matière dans l'espace temps._

 _Ces êtres sans visages se cachèrent du reste des Dieux. Mais tous savaient que leur pouvoir était puissant, le pouvoir de lier des âmes entre elles._

 _Quand à Homme et Animaux, les deux frères étaient seuls, incapables de former un être sans Âme. Un soir, Homme se décida et alla rejoindre Âme. Mais déjà affaiblie par ces exploits, elle ne put donner un être à Homme. Furieux, celui-ci se jeta sur elle. Il voulut forcer le Destin. Mais celui-ci semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Et pour punir Homme, il fit entrer en lui Âme. Créant ainsi le troisième être de la Seconde Génération : l'Humain._

 _Humain était un être plus intelligent et gentil._

 _Avec Animaux, ils purent crée les derniers êtres de la Seconde Génération : Les Zooantropes._

 _Ces êtres étaient mi humain mi animal, ne trouvant aucun équilibre à leur état. Alors Nature eut pitiés des derniers nés. Elle leur accorda l'équilibre qui leur manquait mais ne put contrôler les deux âmes qui habitaient le même corps. Les Zooantropes fut ainsi condamnés à contrôler eux-même leur âme animale et leur âme humaine._

 _Ayant vidés toute leur énergie dans la création des êtres de la Seconde Génération, Nature alla se réfugier dans la Terre du Monde, Saison, lui s'éparpilla dans le vent et de Magie, nous n'eurent plus aucune trace. Les Animaux redevinrent des êtres sauvages et oublièrent la Parole. Seul Humain resta proche de ses enfants. Étant lui-même un être de la Première et Seconde Génération._

 _Les Nymphes finirent par disparaître. Trop peu nombreux, on n'entendit plus parler d'eux._

 _Les paramorphes quand à eux, vouèrent leur vie à leur mère Nature et à leur père Saison. Les Shamans restèrent auprès des Animaux, préférant l'acceuil de Nature à la compagnie de ses «frères»_

 _Humains se reproduisit avec les Zooantropes. Créant ainsi d'autres humains mais aucun autre Zooantropes. Une fois son espèce crée, Humain se fondit dans la masse de ses frères._

 _Restant ensemble, ils fondèrent quatre pays au Sud de Line._

 _Il eut North Blue, étant la région la plus au Nord du Sud et South Blue, son exact opposée. Puis East et West Blue. Respectivement à l'Est et à l'Ouest du Sud de Line._

 _North Blue fut léguée aux Zooantropes, seuls quelques humains y vivent mais dans des conditions difficiles._

 _Pour combler ce territoire perdu, les Zooantropes léguèrent East Blue aux Humains._

 _Et enfin, les deux derniers Royaumes furent partagés entres eux._

 _Ces quatre Royaumes trouvèrent au fil des siècles différents monarques. Mais North Blue et South Blue furent les seuls à ne jamais changer. North Blue étant un Royaume de Zooatropes et South Blue, un Royaume d'Humains._

 _En effet la famille Lazurite règne depuis la Seconde Création sur le Royaume de North Blue. Et la famille Néfertiti, sur le royaume de South Blue._

 _La famille Lazurite fut depuis la Grande Nuit, la famille la plus puissante des Zooantropes_

-Conte de la Création- Contée par Chantebrise, Saltimbanque de North Blue.

* * *

 **Alors? Donnez moi vos avis si vous en avez !**

 **Je suis en train d'écrire le Chapitre 1. Je le posterais surement...Bah...Dimanche...Ou Samedi...Ou demain...Bref, bientôt quoi.**


	2. Chapter 2: Humain et Animaux

**Chapitre 1**

 _« Dans la culture Zooanne, la monarchie n'est pas synonyme de pouvoir. Il a été entendu, voilà bien longtemps, que les monarques seraient les Guides du Peuple. C'est une tâche bien plus ardue que de simplement gouverner. Le Roi, tout d'abord, est nommé lorsque son prédécesseur atteint l'âge de Sagesse (60 ans en âme humaine). Une fois nommé, ce nouveau Roi prend le rôle de Défenseur du Royaume. C'est lui, et quelques conseillers, qui forme les nouvelles recrues de l'Armée. Il sert d'exemple de bravoure et de courage au Peuple. Mais un Roi seul ne peut-être un bon guide. C'est à ce moment que la Reine fait son entrée._

 _Le couple royale doit avoir la même âme animale (exemple : un couple de Tigre Zooantrope). Ce n'est que dans ce cas que les deux amants peuvent espérer avoir un enfant. Même si chaque naissance Zooanne, est vu comme un don de la Lune._

 _Mais la Reine, avant d'avoir un rôle de mère, se doit d'être une parfaite Conteuse. C'est elle, qui enseigne la culture et la croyance Zooanne aux enfants de la Capitale._

 _Il est très important que la Reine éduque les jeunes Zooan avant leurs Éveils. C'est elle qui incarne le Futur et l'Équilibre du Peuple. »_

 **-Fondement du Pouvoir-** Saltimbanque Ener. _Archive de North Blue_

 _« Il faisait bien froid ce matin dans la capitale de North Blue. Cette ville qui était depuis maintenant cinq ans , la nouvelle ville où logeait la famille royale Lazurite._

 _Arruda était une ville bâtie sur le modèle de l'Ancien Temps. L'âge où la Guerre des Vents faisait encore rage._

 _L'Ancien Temps correspond aussi à ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui le Siècle Oublié. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il sait passée pendant ce temps. Seulement qu'il y avait eu une immense guerre, que les saltimbanques avaient appelée la « Guerre des Vents »._

 _Et le seul vestige de cet oubli de cent ans était l'architecture rustique des villes. Les bâtisses étaient assez basses, (environs cinq étages pour les plus hautes) et d'une couleur cendre, rendue par les pierres volcaniques de la région._

 _Les rues étaient assez étroites, (les plus grandes étant les rues commerçantes) et toutes pavés. Le plus surprenant dans ces rues, était que leurs états ne se dégradaient jamais dans le temps._

 _Arruda était ainsi construite._

 _Et les Lazurite tombèrent aussitôt sous le charme atypique du lieu et des grandes montagnes qui protégeaient la ville._

 _Le Palais royale était d'ailleurs assez loin de la ville, toujours un peu plus haut pour être vu et voir. Il avait été construit à l'arrivée du Roi Zek dit le Roi Constructeur. Sur sa volonté, le Palais fut construit sur un flanc de falaise, sur la montagne la plus grande de la région._

 _Le flanc de montagne était assez aisé d'accès et la construction se fit rapidement. La bâtisse ainsi faite, reproduisait l'architecture de l'Ancien Temps mais était bien plus haute. Permettant ainsi la construction d'un donjon et d'une tour de gué._

 _Au fil des années, la famille royale fit de nouvelles modifications. Elle créa un jardin intérieur, trouvant ainsi deux sources d'eau dans la roche. L'une étant aussi brûlante que le feu, et l'autre plus froide que la glace. Ces deux sources furent partagés au Peuple, comme la tradition le voulait. Mais traversaient toujours ce fabuleux jardin._

 _Le Jardin Royale était circulaire et creusé profondément dans la roche. Créant ainsi un écart de vingt mètre entre le dernier étage du Palais et le sol._

 _Mais la chaleur apportée continuellement par la Source, permit la croissance d'immense arbres et d'une flore variée. Ce fut l'endroit adoré de la Reine Elisabeth, troisième Reine d'Arruda._

 _Dans le Palais en tant que tel, se trouvait de nombreux couloirs et de nombreuses salles de Conseil._

 _La famille Royale, privilégiant la vie du Peuple avant son confort. Elle ne laissa, des huit étages, que les trois derniers pour son intimité._

 _Le Palais ne subit plus aucune modification après l'arrivée au pouvoir du père du Roi actuel, Naziè, dit le Roi Conservateur._

 _Ce Roi avait été l'un des monarques les plus emblématique de l'Histoire. En effet, il fut le seul Roi de North Blue à se marier à une Reine de West Blue. Son histoire, d'ailleurs, avait inspirée bon nombre de saltimbanque et l'avait rendu populaire dans les deux Royaumes._

 _Mais, malgré cette alliance entre les deux Royaumes, North Blue garda ses frontières. En effet, Naziè tenait bien à trop son Peuple, pour le voir se mêler à celui de sa femme. Il gagna de cet épisode, le surnom de Naziè le Conservateur._

 _De cette étrange histoire, les saltimbanques racontent que la Reine Zéfir, dite l'Étrangère, avait envoûtée Naziè. La légende raconte, que la Reine aurait pactisé avec un Shaman pour empêcher le Roi d'envahir son ancien Royaume. L'étrangère, aurait liée ses âmes avec celles du Roi, rendant ainsi le pauvre monarque, sous son emprise complète._

 _La Reine fut donc détestée par son peuple adoptif et ne lui donna qu'un fils après vingt ans de mariage avec le Roi Naziè. Le Roi actuel, Nathal._

 _L'Étrangère, mourut une année après la naissance de l'Héritier. On murmure encore aujourd'hui que c'est le prix à payer pour avoir trompé la Lune, Mère de tout les Zooantropes._

 _Le Roi Naziè ne se remaria jamais, ses deux âmes à jamais brisée par la perte de ses jumelles. Le Prince Nathal, fut élevé par sa Tante, remplaçant ainsi l'Étrangère dans son rôle de Conteuse._

 _Et le jeune Nathal se jura de ne jamais se marier avec une étrangère, développant une haine sans faille contre West Blue._

 _Une fois devenu Roi, Nathal dit le Sage, s'unit à la magnifique Boa Hancock. Une saltimbanque, parcourant depuis son enfance le Sud de Line, que tous jugeait comme la plus belle Zooantrope de Line._

 _Ainsi liés, tout deux donnèrent dés la première année, l'Héritier Nathan. Gagnant ainsi l'amour du peuple malgré l'origine bancale de la Reine. »_

 **-Histoire des Lazurite et d'Arruda-** _Archive de North Blue_

Et aujourd'hui, après plus de dix ans de mariage, la Reine donnait un second enfant au Peuple.

Dans sa chambre à coucher, la future mère était allongée, souffrant des milles maux que son enfant lui imposait pour vivre.

La soie des draps autour d'elle était déjà tachée de sang, la sueur coulait autour de son visage et sa respiration était hachée. Son corps était quand à lui, souvent parcourut de spasmes et pris de violents tremblements.

Mais Hancock n'avait pas peur, elle avait déjà traversée cette épreuve et elle avait, au creux de la paume, celle de son mari. Qui était assis au côté de sa compagne et regardait d'un air soucieux les sages femmes autour du lit.

Ces dernières épongeaient le sang de la nouvelle mère et chuchotaient des mots encourageants. Mais la Reine n'en avait rien à faire car elle avait mal. Si mal qu'elle voulait tout arrêter, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers la source de son mal-être. Mais elle savait que les sages femmes ne la laisserait pas tant que l'enfant n'aurait pas poussé son premier cri.

Elle regarda du coin de l'œil sa meilleure amie et aussi sa sage-femme attitrée. Cette dernière lui sourit doucement, ses cheveux roux emmêlés et ses yeux verts étaient un havre de paix pour Hancock. Nami et elle avaient fait connaissance lors de la naissance de son premier fils et elles ne s'étaient plus jamais quittées.

La Reine eut un long cri de douleur en poussant pour la première fois, aussitôt, les femmes à ses côtés lui donnèrent des indications. Certaines pressèrent ses flancs pour soulager la femme en nage, et d'autres s'occupèrent de l'état de santé du futur né.

Le Roi Nathal se sentit de trop, dans ce moment si étrange qu'était l'accouchement. Il se demandait encore, comment sa femme pouvait survivre après une telle perte de sang. Il eut une grimace de douleur lorsque Hancock lui broya à moitié la main mais se garda bien de dire quoique ce soit. La première fois qu'il avait tenté de dire quelque chose, la Reine l'avait envoyé paître. Et même si il la savait douce et tranquille, il avait eu du mal à reconnaître sa femme à cet instant.

Il garda donc le silence, écoutant les femmes parler à la sienne et l'encourageant. Il trouvait sa femme bien silencieuse et la regarda. Il rencontra alors son sublime regard bleu et son visage crispée. Même rouge, avec des cheveux sur les joues, il trouvait sa femme belle. Il lui sourit doucement et caressa son front moite. A son toucher il la vit fermer les yeux et serrer ses lèvres roses.

Il eut un grand mouvement dans son dos et le Roi regarda la raison, les femmes apportaient des linges blancs et se penchèrent vers les cuisses de sa femme.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit son enfant. Et il eut un long frisson comme sa femme à ses côtés.

Lorsque l'hurlement du nouveau né empli la pièce,les sages-femmes enveloppèrent le bambin avant de l'emmener vers la bassine d'eau chaude qui l'attendait.

Incapable de bouger, le Roi resta aux côtés de la Reine qui venait de se redresser légèrement.

Ils étaient tout deux à la fois heureux et inquiet. Nathal caressa la main de sa femme et regarda le dos de ces femmes qui l'empêchait de voir son enfant.

Il entendit de nouveaux cris puis des pleurs. Tendu, il se leva d'un bond, son instinct paternel prenant le dessus. Son âme animal était tout aussi concentré vers sa progéniture et n'appréciait pas de ne pas la voir.

Et puis soudain, il _la_ vit. Nami, la sage-femme et amie de Hancock lui tendit un ligne blanc. Prit d'émotion, le Roi saisit le paquet et regarda le visage de son enfant.

Il vit une bouille ronde et rosée encore crispée par la douleur de la Vie. Des petites mains dépassant avec peine de la prison de tissu et une petite bouche rose qui braillait encore. Ému, le nouveau père rejoint sa femme sur le lit.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du fin duvet brun qui se trouvait sur le nouveau né, de la peau rose et pâle et de ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient curieusement.

Hancock regarda avec tendresse son mari découvrir son enfant. Terrassée par la fatigue, la jeune mère se rallongea après que ses aides de chambre aient enlevés les draps souillés.

Nami, était restée proche du couple, et une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau maîtres de leur émotion elle leur demanda d'une voix douce.

« -Comment voulez-vous appeler votre fille, Nathal-sama ? »

L'intéressé releva ses yeux de sa fille pour les poser vers sa femme. Cette dernière lui accorda son droit d'un simple hochement de tête.

« -Elle s'appelle Lisabeth. »

Le nom, étant ainsi décidée, Nami prit de nouveau l'enfant pour s'occuper des premiers soins avec ses collègues. Laissant le couple royale se reposer et seuls.

Nami était sage-femme depuis ses vingts ans, âgée à présent d'une quarantaine d'année, elle n'avait jamais regrettée son travail. Elle était née femme-ours et dans une famille pauvre. Ses choix de carrières à l'époque n'était donc pas beaucoup variés et elle avait choisi de suivre son instinct animal. Un petit sourire fier étira les lèvres fines de la rousse. Après tout, elle tenait dans ses bras, et ce pour la seconde fois de sa vie, un enfant royale.

Les enfants dans la culture Zooanne était une chose sacré. En effet, il était très compliqué pour une femme de porter un enfant et de le mettre au monde. Souvent les grossesses chez les Zooantropes ne se finissait que pour un dixième des cas. Alors, donner naissance à un second enfant relevait d'une prouesse.

Et Nami espérait que cette prouesse donnerait à cette jeune enfant, une vie joyeuse et douce.

 _9 ans plus tard, dans le Palais d'Arruda._

Dans le Jardin Intérieur, on entendit un grand fracas. Puis une éclaboussure et enfin, le cri outrée d'une femme.

Et quelque instants plus tard, résonna le nom de la source du trouble

« Sainte Lisabeth ! Cessez donc vos enfantillages ! »

Mais la femme qui s'était exclamée avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en regardant la petite enfant courir entre les arbres du Jardin.

Lisabeth était encore petite pour son âge, ses cheveux noirs corbeaux tombaient en cascade sur son visage et ses épaules, cachant la plus grande partie de ses traits.

La jeune fille portait une robe couleur sable, enfin, c'était la couleur qu'elle avait eu ce matin, car en cette fin d'après-midi, elle était plutôt noire de terre.

Lisabeth, plutôt surnommée Lili, était une vraie pile électrique, préférant l'air du Jardin plutôt que les salons du Palais. Elle aimait la nature et le Soleil et n'écoutait jamais les leçons que sa mère tentait de lui inculquer. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et son père la confortait souvent dans ses idées.

Après tout, la petite princesse était l'enfant miracle et quel père ne serait pas fier de voir gambader sa progéniture ?

Mais le Roi était absent pour le moment, en fait, il l'était depuis maintenant un mois. Et Lili s'ennuyait sans lui et surtout sans son frère aîné : Nathan.

Nathan était de dix ans plus âgé mais ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendu, d'ailleurs c'était lui qui lui avait soufflé l'idée de jouer dans le Jardin lorsqu'elle s'embêtait.

Mais il ne lui avait pas dit que sa gouvernante la suivrait _même_ dehors. Sa gouvernante, c'était Dame Pique, elle était si pâle que Lili croyait voir un fantôme. Ses yeux étant aveugles, Lisabeth avait crue que l'alité serait moins attentive. Mais à en voir avec quelle facilité sa tutrice la retrouvait, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle s'était trompée.

Courant à en perdre haleine, Lili retrouva le chemin de la Source Chaude. C'était là que sa mère lui avait donnée rendez-vous. Et même si au départ, la jeune fille ne voulait pas y aller, Dame Pique avait su trouver les mots pour piquer sa curiosité. Sa mère allait Conter. Et si Lili adorait une chose, c'était bien les contes.

Sa mère, en tant que Reine, devait instruire les jeunes enfants de la capitale à la culture Zooanne et à l'Histoire en général. Elle remplissait alors son rôle de Conteuse.

Une conteuse, comme Dame Pique lui avait dit, était comme une Saltimbanque sauf que la Conteuse n'avait pas à voyager.

Les Saltimbanques étaient la Voix du Monde, c'étaient eux qui créaient et partageaient les histoires ou l'Histoire du Monde. Lili adorait les écouter et surtout écouter sa mère, qui avant de devenir Reine, en était une aussi.

Les saltimbanques étaient très bien vu par le peuple de North Blue, car dans le Royaume, les artistes étaient très bien pris en considération et la Culture était placée en maître mot dans l'éducation des Zooantropes.

En arrivant au lieu de rendez-vous, Lili retrouva sa mère et un petit groupe d'enfant. Ils étaient tous très bien habillés, ce qui faisait un contraste saisissant avec la petite princesse qui ressemblait plus à une souillon.

Hancock, en voyant l'état de sa fille, eut un léger claquement de langue. Mais sa fille, loin d'être honteuse, fit un grand sourire à ses camarades avant de prendre place dans la ronde.

Il était en effet d'usage, que les fils ou filles du Guide soient mêlés au Peuple, sans aucune considération pour leur sang. On disait que c'était ainsi qu'ils apprenaient la valeur de chaque chose. Et Lisabeth adorait cette éducation, elle pouvait jouer avec n'importe qui sans que personne ne les réprimande.

La jeune fille s'était d'ailleurs assise contre son meilleur ami d'enfance, Bepo. C'était un jeune garçon de onze ans, assez grand et frê avait les cheveux courts et cotonneux avec des magnifiques yeux ambres. Mais il avait tout le temps le visage bas, continuellement honteux et s'excusait dés que quelqu'un lui parlait. Pourtant, cette nature si renfermée et timide n'avait pas empêchée une boule d'énergie comme Lili de se lier d'amitié avec le garçon.

La Conteuse avait attendue que le silence se fasse avant de saisir un instrument que Lili voyait chaque jour. C'était un violon. En tant qu'ancienne Saltimbanque, Hancock ne racontait ses histoires qu'avec un instrument, jouant sur les mélodies et les mots pour raconter.

Et alors que les premières notes résonnaient dans l'air du Jardin, tout les enfants se concentrèrent, comme happés par le charme de la musique.

Et la voix de la Conteuse s'éleva, pas plus forte que le cours d'eau derrière elle.

« _L'histoire qui va être racontée, vient d'un autre temps. Le temps de la Création._

 _Homme venait d'être fusionné à Âme. Et cet incident avait changer le malheureux en un tout nouvel être._

 _Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il avait rejoint son frère Animaux, l'être aux milles visages était devenue une femme. Sa femme._

 _Car Homme aimait son frère, ou du moins le croyait-il. Mais leur amour s'était toujours soldé d'un échec. Car Soleil avait lancé une malédiction sur Homme, le contraignant à aimer uniquement Âme._

 _Mais le malheureux n'aimait pas cette sœur, il aimait sa moitié. Et seulement elle._

 _Toujours est-il, que lorsque Homme, devenu Humain, voulut rejoindre Animaux, il se vit saisit de honte. Ce sentiment était nouveau pour Humain, il ne comprenait pas._

 _Et puis Âme, en fusion avec son esprit, lui souffla d'une voix moqueuse_

 _« Ton frère ne doit pas souffrir de ton hypocrisie, Homme. Et si tu veux rejoindre Animaux, il te faut d'abord l'aimer. D'un amour sincère et juste. »_

 _Tout d'abord effrayé, Humain se révolta contre cette nouvelle conscience. Qu'en avait-il à faire de ces sentiments que Âme décrivait comme Amour ?_

 _Après tout, Humain voulait seulement faire lui aussi les nouveaux êtres, comme Nymphe ou les Paramorphes._

 _Mais la malédiction dura, et Humain ne put approcher Animaux. Ils ne pouvaient se toucher, seulement parler._

 _Alors Humain se résigna. Il fit des efforts pour attirer l'attention d'Animaux, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus le réclamer de force._

 _Et puis, au fil des saisons et des années, Humain se mit à comprendre Animaux, il l'écoutait et le conseillait. Il regagna ainsi la confiance blessée de sa moitié. L'être aux milles visages restait de plus en plus longtemps avec Humain. Et Humain voulait de plus en plus de la compagnie de Animaux._

 _Il se mit à rougir dés que sa moitié lui faisait des compliments, ou que il le regardait. De ce regard aux milles nuances._

 _Humain avait le cœur qui s'affolait, dés que son frère lui souriait._

 _Et puis, un soir, il comprit qu'il était amoureux. Âme se moquait souvent de lui, de sa joie impatiente mais lorsqu'elle lui dit d'attendre, il lui obéit._

 _Nymphe et Paramorphe eurent bientôt atteints leur âge adulte lorsque Humain put toucher Animaux._

 _Ce fut sûrement le plus beau jour de leur vie._

 _Humain comprit qu'avec des mots et de la patience, il pouvait lever n'importe quelle malédiction. Et que finalement, la seule chose qui barrait son envie de concevoir, était lui-même._

 _Plus tard, Humain et Animaux fusionnèrent l'espace d'une nuit, pour donner naissance aux Zooantropes. Et ensuite, plus jamais ils ne se quittèrent. »_

En entendant la voix et la musique se taire, les enfants ouvrirent les yeux. La petite Lili, quand à elle, était encore dans l'Autre Temps. Elle s'imaginait Animaux, l'être aux milles visages et ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Mais c'était inutile, Animaux n'avait pas véritablement de visage, il pouvait se présenter en n'importe quelle bête sur cette Terre. La petite fille aurait bien voulue avoir ce don, de se changer en n'importe quoi.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était dangereux de penser ça. Elle ne comprenait pas encore bien pourquoi, mais ses parents la grondaient souvent lorsqu'elle leur partageait son sentiment.

Ils disaient que c'était mal de penser à sa future condition animale avant l'Éveil.

L'Éveil, ce nom inspirait à Lili un souffle de liberté, d'interdit et d'excitation.

Après tout, c'était sans doute le moment le plus important dans la vie d'un Zooantrope. Celui de l'éveil de son âme animale. Ce moment où le Zooan pourrait enfin se sentir lui-même, entier et libre de tout.

Mais l'Éveil était aussi dangereux, la conteuse leur apprenait très tôt le revers de ce fabuleux moment. Car il y avait des règles à respecter, si on ne voulait pas perdre son âme animale, ou dans le meilleur des cas, sa vie.

Lili s'énuméra ses conditions pendant que les enfants autour d'elle se levèrent. Ils ne firent pas attention à sa mine préoccupée et sa moue.

Pour un Éveil réussi, Lisabeth se souvenait qu'il fallait avoir un certain âge, de onze à treize ans pour les garçons. C'était eux les plus précoces mais aussi eux qui ont le plus d'échec. Souvent les âmes animales ne s'éveillent jamais, rendant l'enfant humain, pour le reste de sa vie.

Pour les filles, c'étaient différent, elles devaient avoir entre quinze et dix-sept ans. C'était vers cette période que leur croissance se finissait. Ainsi elles n'avaient pas à gérer leur puberté et celle de leur âme animale.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, qui caractérisait un Éveil.

Un enfant, quel qu'il soit, à une âme animale de trois sortes.

Il y a l'âme Oméga, c'est l'âme la plus faible de toute, mais d'une infinie douceur. Un Zooan Oméga était un parfait artiste ou médecin.

Puis il y avait l'âme Bêta, l'âme valeureuse mais peu puissante. Un Zooan Bêta était souvent un être courageux et avec un sens de l'honneur aïgu.

Et enfin, l'âme que Lili espérait avoir, l'âme Alpha. L'âme des Rois, celle qui dominait toute les autres avec sagesse et doté d'une force inégalable.

Dans sa famille, tous étaient des Alpha Zooan. Mais sa mère lui disait que ce n'était rien si jamais elle était Bêta ou Oméga. Et la petite princesse la croyait sans soucis.

Car malgré cette différence de puissance, jamais un seul Zooan ne traiterait un autre de ses frères comme un être inférieur.

C'était là toute la beauté de la race Zooanne, elle était solidaire et doté d'un grand sens d'équité avec ces congénères. Et Lili était fière d'appartenir à un Peuple comme le sien.

Une main délicate sortit l'enfant de sa rêverie. Levant ses yeux sombres de sous sa masse de cheveux, Lili découvrit le visage de sa mère.

Sa mère était assez vieille maintenant, approchant doucement de l'Age de Sagesse. Elle avait les cheveux grisonnant et ses yeux étaient plissés par le baiser du Temps, comme disait son père. Mais malgré tout, Boa Hancock restait toujours aussi belle, avec ces yeux bleus pleins de fierté et d'assurance. Lili admirait souvent avec quelle grâce sa mère se mouvait, gardant la souplesse des corps sans âge. Mais ce que l'enfant adorait par dessus tout, c'était la douce voix de sa mère, celle qui l'emmenait si facilement dans le pays des contes.

« Et bien Lili, tu as aimée cette histoire ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et sourit à la Reine.

« -Bien, et que en a tu compris ma chérie ? »

S'asseyant à ses côtés, Lisabeth se cala dans les bras réconfortants qui s'offraient à elle.

« -Euh...Que Humain est amoureux d'Animaux ? »

Lili aimait ses moments, là où la Reine prenait son temps pour expliquer l'histoire à chaque enfant. Les prenant dans ses bras doux et chauds et les aidant à regarder le monde d'un œil plus adulte. Pour les préparer à maîtriser parfaitement leur âme humaine et à être des bonnes personnes.

« -Oui mon cœur, mais il n'y a pas que ça, Humain ne comprenait pas la différence entre l'attirance physique et l'Amour. Il pensait qu'il aimait Animaux parce que son frère le laissait être prêt de lui. Sans se rendre compte qu'il détruisait Animaux »

« -Et c'est pour ça que Âme l'a empêchée de s'approcher de son frère. » La jeune fille fronça ses petits sourcils sombres en réfléchissant.

« -Oui, en faisant ça, Âme à protégée Animaux. Et Humain a du réfléchir pour rester près de son frère et que lui veuille bien de lui. Cette histoire nous apprend qu'il faut parfois prendre du recul sur certaines choses, pour nous et les autres. Mais elle nous apprend aussi que l'Amour ne se passe pas que par les gestes, il est dans la parole et l'écoute de l'autre. »

Lili hocha doucement la tête et la posa contre la poitrine de sa mère.

« -J'aimerais bien être comme Animaux, changer de visage comme j'en ai envie »

Le petit rire de sa mère la surprit et elle la regarda en coin d'œil.

« -Tu pourras changer de visage Lili. Une fois ton âme animale éveiller tu pourras devenir une louve à volonté »

« -Maman... »

« -Oui ? »

« -C'est vrai que les Oméga ne peuvent pas se transformer ? »

« -Ils le peuvent ma chérie, mais c'est douloureux pour eux. Leur esprit animal a du mal à prendre le dessus sur celui humain. »

« -Le Changement fait mal ? »

« -Pas pour les Alphas, leurs deux esprits sont puissants, et si il y aune douleur elle est brève. Pour les Bêtas le changement est un peu plus long, donc plus douloureux. »

« -Et les Omégas ? »

« -Le Changement est long, et ils ont besoin d'aide, de soutient. C'est très éprouvant pour eux. Leur corps se brise pour s'adapter à leur animal, comme nous tous, mais leurs os se brisent à un à un. C'est presque une agonie pour eux. Alors ils ne se transforment que le jour de leur Eveil et lorsqu'ils y sont contraints. »

« -C'est triste... »

Lili sentit sa mère se lever dans son dos et la petite soupira, il était temps pour la Reine d'aller voir un autre enfant. La petite brune fit de même, lissant d'un geste nerveux sa robe avant de s'étirer.

Elle avisa ensuite Bepo, assit sur un rocher, seul. L'enfant était toujours seul, et Lili avait beau le présenter aux autres et jouer avec lui, il restait toujours aussi solitaire. Trottinant jusqu'à lui, la petite fille eut un large sourire aux lèvres.

« -Bepo-chan ! Tu as aimé l'histoire ? »

La petite fille se posta contre son meilleur ami. De sa demi nature lupine, Lili était d'un naturel très tactile, cherchant sans cesse le contact de ses pairs. Elle eut un petit rire en voyant les joues rondes de Bepo se rosirent. Lui, c'était tout le contraire, étant un mi-ours, il ne ressentait aucun besoin de contact avec les autres.

« -O...Oui » L'enfant se tortilla, mal à l'aise, et regarda l'eau chaude à leurs pieds.

« -Hé...Bepo ? Je m'ennuie, on joue ? »

Le-dit Bepo soupira et tourna un peu la tête vers la jeune brune à ses côtés.

« -Tu veux jouer à quoi ? »

« -A cache-cache ! »

Un petit sourire timide vit le jour sur les lèvres du garçon pendant que sa meilleur amie saute en bas du petit rocher.

Le garçonnet s'élança après Lili. Tout deux, ils allèrent chercher Dame Pique.

Ils trouvèrent tout deux très drôle de lui proposer. Et la vieille femme, bien qu'en soupirant, accepta.

Bepo et Lili se regardèrent avec défi un instant, pendant que la vieille dame s'asseyait dans son fauteuil.

« Que le meilleur gagne ! »


	3. Chapter 3: L'Eveil douloureux

**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez du format de mon histoire. Les contes ne vous paraissent pas trop barbant? Sont-ils intéressants?**

 **Bref, donc là on aborde vraiment le début de la trame de mon histoire. Je dirais que ma fanfiction va dépasser les 50 chapitres. Tout simplement car je les fais assez court ou long. En fait tout dépend de ce que j'ai prévue par la suite. Donc un chapitre de 3000 mots va peut-être précédé un chapitre de 8000 parce que les deux événements sont bien distinct et que je ne peux pas les mettre ensemble ou en rallonger une partie.**

 **Voyez ça comme dans One piece, certains arc sont très long, d'autre très court. Tout dépend de la tournure de l'aventure et du lot d'action qu'elle apporte.**

 **Voilà! Surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à m'envoyez un message! Je répond assez rapidement ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : l'Eveil douloureux**

« _L'Éveil chez un Zooan est un événement marquant dans sa vie. C'est ce qui le définira jusqu'à sa mort. Néanmoins, il n'a pas d'impact dans sa vie sociale. Dans la culture Zooanne, la vie doit être gérer par l'âme humaine. La partie animale n'étant utilisée que pour la Guerre ou la chasse. Pourtant, il existe une exception à cette règle. L'Eta, ce Zooan qui s'est éveillé trop tôt._

 _Il est considéré comme un paria, il est souvent rejeté par sa famille et condamné à voyager sans fin, ou à devenir esclave. Cette haine de l'Eta est issu d'un vieux conte. On y raconte que le Zooan laisse place totale à sa partie animale, devenant un monstre sanguinaire. Il tuerait ses pairs par plaisir, vivant sous sa forme animale et vivant comme elle._ _Et malgré le récit erroné, une vérité s'y cache._

 _Car, si l'Eta ne devient pas un être sans raison et sauvage, il en reste un animal avant un humain. Ses choix et son libre arbitre sera corrompue par son esprit animal. Il ne verra plus la frontière entre le bien et le mal. Et il aura le besoin persistant de changer de corps vers celui de son animal._

 _Mais cette haine contre les Eta ne se repose pas uniquement sur leur comportement. Elle réside surtout sur la puissance de cette âme. Elle est, sans aucun doute, la plus puissante des aura. Tout chez elle est décuplée, sa force, son mental et surtout son Changement._

 _Un changement chez un Zooan est loin d'être beau, et même si pour les Alpha et les Beta, le changement est rapide. Les os se brisent dans un craquement affreux, le sang humain, coule sur le sol, laissant place au sang animal. Le crâne se distord pour s'adapter à l'autre, les dents tombent pour être remplacer. Tout n'est que souffrance._

 _Mais pas pour l'Eta. Étant un animal avant un humain ,son Changement se fait comme on enlève un vêtement . Le tissu qu'est l'humain, glisse sur la peau de l'animal avant de disparaître dans une flaque de sang._

 _Sa puissance, fait d'un Eta, la menace directe de tout les Zooans. C'est lui, qui bouleverse tout l'Ordre._

 _C'est lui, l'erreur ultime des Zooantropes._

 _Lui, qui doit être éliminé si il se manifeste. »_

 _ **-Archive de North Blue- Auteur inconnu**_

A y repenser, demander à une aveugle de trouver deux enfants dans un palais aussi immense était peut-être pas vraiment une bonne idée. C'est ce que pensais Lili en parcourant les coursives de l'aile Nord du château. Elle regardait le Royaume de sa famille s'étendre devant ses yeux et la forêt enneigée plus au Nord encore. Par beau temps, elle pouvait presque voir Red Line. Cette fameuse montagne qui était entourée de tant de mystère. Mais avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, les nuages masquaient la pierre rouge de la grande falaise.

Lisabeth continua donc sa route, toujours aux aguets. Elle se demandait si Bepo avait trouvé une cachette ou si il s'était fait prendre par Dame Pique.

La coursive se terminait soudain par une grande porte en chêne noir que la jeune enfant eut du mal à ouvrir.

Ses petites mains semblaient infimes tant le pan de bois sombre était large. On aurait dit que le chêne était brûlé mais c'était seulement la teinte naturelle des chênes de la région. Le froid et la neige avaient tués presque tout les chênes blancs, ne laissant qu'une sous-espèce étrange : le chêne noir. Ce type de bois était résistant mais trop dur à travailler. C'est pourquoi il avait été délaissé au fil des années. Ce qui attestait de l'âge de cette porte. Et donc de l'aile où l'enfant se trouvait.

Elle était assez fière de son choix, l'aile Nord était une des plus vieille aile du château et n'était presque plus habitée. Si ce n'est pas des rongeurs et les pigeons.

Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune fille eut un grand sourire émerveillée. Devant elle se prolongeait un long couloir à ciel ouvert. Le toit s'était effondré et laissait au sol les derniers débris d'un passé glorieux. Les reflets du soleil frappaient les murs décrépies et les tapis effilochés au sol. Le parquet sans doute doré autrefois, était à présent blanc. Sans doute suite aux nombreuses pluies et journées de soleil.

L'aile Nord était dite hantée dans tout le château, ce qui expliquait que personne ne voulait rénover cette partie du palais. On disait même que l'esprit de Zéfir, la Reine Étrangère, rodait dans les environs.

Mais cela n'effrayait pas la jeune fille qui avait un certain goût pour l'aventure et les interdits. Ses petits pieds agiles évitèrent les morceaux de verres et autres matières coupantes et avancèrent vers les pièces non explorées. Sa robe la gênait dans ses mouvements et elle pesta un instant avant de saisir les pans de tissu et les remonter jusqu'au hanches. Une fois cela fait, elle les coinça sous sa petite ceinture de coton pour des gestes plus fluides.

Les ceintures dans la culture Zooanne n'étaient pas des accessoires, c'était des indications qu'en au statut du propriétaire. Une ceinture en coton symbolisait l'enfance, l'innocence. D'autres symbolisaient le statut social ou la pureté ou non d'une ne faisait l'erreur de porter une ceinture juste pour faire jolie. Car c'était très mal vu.

Mais Lili ne considérait pas vraiment les ceintures comme des objets très utiles, sauf dans ce cas là.

Sa robe une fois raccourcie, elle put accélérer le pas et commencer son exploration.L'excitation et l'adrénaline donnaient des ailes à la jeune aventurière qui parcourait les pièces toutes autant en mauvais état que le murs étaient souvent moisis et noirs de suie ou de crasse. Les anciens tapis et broderies tombaient en lambeaux, si bien que Lili ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elles représentaient c'était ce qui plaisait le plus à l'enfant, voir toutes ces traces du passé dont personne ne se souciait. Elle avait toujours l'impression de découvrir des trésors et des secrets dans des vielles breloques sans valeur.

Puis, sans voir le temps passer, Lili décida de visiter la dernière pièce de l'aile abandonnée. La porte était encore debout, contrairement aux autres qui étaient soit pourries,soit détruites. Elle était en chêne noir, comme la grande porte au bout de la coursive. Et lorsque la jeune fille voulut l'ouvrir, elle lui opposa une grande résistance.

Lili fronça ses sourcils noirs et croisa les bras sur son torse. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce que cette porte cachait. Peut-être un trésor oublié ? Un gros livre de magie ? Ou un nouvel endroit non exploré ?Toute ces hypothèses ne firent que gonfler la curiosité maladive de l'enfance et Lili retourna dans les autres pièces, cherchant un moyen d'ouvrir cette fameuse recherches se centrèrent sur une clé, et une assez grosse vu le verrou qu'elle avait observée. Les petites mains frêles de la princesse retournèrent entièrement les premières pièces, sans succès.

Et lorsqu'elle fut sur le point d'abandonner, encore penchée sur un gros coffre en bois pourri à la forte odeur, elle aperçut un éclat métallique sous un drap jaunâtre. Poussant un petit cri de joie, la petite fille se saisit d'une énorme clé, aussi noire que la porte fermé petits cris réveillèrent soudain les chauves-souris endormies dans un des coins de la pièce. Lili esquiva donc de peu le vol furibond de ces êtres de nuit qui furent un instant déboussolés par la lumière du soleil, avant de rejoindre leur antre regardait toujours les petits êtres d'un air songeur. Elle devait être une des seules filles de son âge à aimer les chauves-souris. Elle les trouvaient mystérieuses et belles à la fois. Mais après tout, Lili était aussi la seule fille du château à oser se promener dans une aile en ruine juste pour trouver une bonne cachette.

Sur son visage enfantin, se dessina un petit sourire malicieux. Elle allait forcément gagner cette partie, puisque Dame Pique n'irait jamais dans un endroit aussi dangereux. De même que Bepo, bien trop peureux pour s'aventurer aussi loin dans le le poids au creux de sa paume lui rappela la porte sombre qui l'attendait. Serrant sa main, la jeune fille partit d'un pas conquérant, persuadée de découvrir un trésor et revenir adulée par tous.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant la grande porte, le sourire de la petit fille s'agrandit et elle enclencha le mécanisme du verrou. Et lorsque sa petite force poussa le bois, la porte émit un gémissement sinistre qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Grimaçant, Lili observa les environs d'un air méfiant puis regarda l'intérieur de la pièce ouverte.

L'endroit était très sombre et la petite fille eut un instant de panique avant de retrouver son petit courage et plisser les yeux pour percer l'obscurité. Le toit dans cette pièce était étrangement intacte, les murs autour étaient couvert d'épais rideaux qui masquaient toute lumière. Le sol enfin, était d'un plancher sombre, comme les portes en chêne noir. Et quelques meubles se dressaient dans une allure sinistre au fond de la pièce.A ce constat, Lili eut un mauvais pressentiment et hésita un instant avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, sa curiosité dévorant son bon ès la porte, la jeune enfant découvrit une grande bibliothèque à sa droite, qui occupait tout le mur et atteignait le plafond. Tout les livres semblaient en parfait état, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Lisabeth. Quelqu'un devait venir souvent et ne voulait pas que cela se sache sans doute. Mais qui ? Sa famille ? Ou un quelconque employé ?Ses questions tournaient sans cesse dans sa petite tête brune pendant qu'elle inspectait la piè fond de celle-ci, se trouvait les fameux rideaux d'un rouge sombre qui laissaient la lumière se faufiler entre le sol et eux. D'un geste rapide, Lili repoussa le premier rideau. Le flot de lumière ainsi libéré aveugla un instant la petite fille, avant qu'une puissante rafale de vent n'entre dans la pièce. Lili ferma les yeux sous les rayons du soleil et le vent qui agressaient ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle entendit un puissant claquement dans son dos. Apeurée, l'enfant se retourna d'un bloc pour voir avec horreur que la porte s'était refermé d'une panique subite, Lili courut et tira de toute ses forces sur la poignée. Mais rien n'y fit. Le vent avait sans doute fait tomber la clé, renfermant la jeune fille dans la pièce sans aucun moyen de sentit son cœur s'emballer et battre à ses oreilles.

Car Lili n'avait qu'une peur, une peur viscérale : Celle d'être enfermé peur avait surgie voilà deux ans maintenant, lorsque son frère avait voulu faire un tour de magie et l'avait par mégarde enfermée dans une boite.

Toujours face à la porte, Lili tenta de se raisonner, elle savait que quelqu'un venait régulièrement dans cette pièce. Et lorsqu'il verra la clé devant la porte il comprendra sûrement que quelqu'un était venu avant lui et ouvrira la porte. Mais sa raison se fit rapidement la malle lorsqu'elle comprit que la personne ne passerait pas avant longtemps, si elle n'était pas passée avant Lili.

La jeune fille sentit bientôt tout espoir s'éteindre et des sanglots secouèrent son petit corps frêle et elle se laissa tomber contre la maudite porte.

Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort à travers la fenêtre brisée. Laissant voir la liberté inaccessible pour Lili. Ses larmes brouillaient sa vision et sa raison. Elle allait mourir là, toute seule et enfermée ou écrasée par les rochers en contrebas du Palais. Car c'était la seule solution que la fenêtre brisée lui offrait : une chute inexorable au pied de la falaise où était construit le château.

Elle avait si peur que ses petits membres se mirent à trembler et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle se sentait de plus en plus partir loin de la réalité. Elle ne voyait là que la mort, la solitude et la sensation d'être écrasée par les murs autour d'elle.

Ses joues souffraient de la grimace de ses pleurs et ses petits poings tapaient avec force contre le pan de bois dans son dos. Elle voulait tant le briser avec sa seule force que bientôt, sa peau se couvrit d'une couleur rougeâtre. Ses coups lui faisaient mal mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Elle allait mourir. Mourir. Mourir.

Ses seules pensées encore cohérentes étaient uniquement centrées sur la perceptive de la Mort. Les poings en sang, les larmes inondant ses joues, Lili était l'image même du désespoir. Un désespoir irraisonnée. Dévorant. Mortel.

Puis elle eut un hoquet, sa respiration se bloquant de temps en temps, accélérant son rythme cardiaque et sa panique. Elle tentait sans cesse de reprendre un semblant de respiration, mais bientôt, elle ne parvenait plus à remplir ses , la petite fille tenta de se révéler, dans un dernier espoir de survie. Son petit cœur bondissant entre ses côtes et sa bouche grande ouverte dans une tentative futile de noir envahissait petit à petit sa vision, d'abord des points noirs dansèrent au même rythme que son cœur, puis ils s'élargirent, englobant totalement sa vue.

Lisabeth voulut crier à l'aide mais le seul bruit qu'elle perçut ce fut son corps frappant le sol dans un bruit mat.

 _« A l'aube du premier jour des Zooans_

 _Voilà déjà quelques temps_

 _Naquis un enfant_

 _Fille de Lune_

 _Entend ma prière_

 _Du doux nom de Cylune_

 _Portrait craché de ta mère_

 _Fille de Lune_

 _Du nom de Cylune_

 _Entend mon avertissement_

 _Ne presse pas le Temps_

 _Fille de Lune_

 _Oh Cylune_

 _Entend mon appel_

 _Déploie tes ailes_

 _Douce Cylune_

 _Fille de Lune_

 _Ton Éveil échouée_

 _Te voilà envolée_

 _De ton jeune âge_

 _Nous n'en voyons que ton plumage_

 _Douce Cylune_

 _Écoute mes pleurs_

 _Fille de Lune_

 _A jamais brisé est ton cœur_

 _Devenu bête sanguinaire_

 _Assassin de tes frères_

 _Maudite Cylune_

 _L'oiseau de Lune_

 _A jamais te voilà Eta »_

 _ **-Chanson de Cylune la première Eta-** Saltimbanque Ener._

Un vent chaud fit froncer les sourcils de Lisabeth. Elle n'avait plus aussi froid que tout à l'heure, et une douce énergie pulsait dans ses veines. Elle se sentait apaisée, en sécurité. Le vent chaud souffla de nouveau sur son visage. Il était agréable, si doux qu'il semblait caresser sa peau rougie par ses pleurs.

Lili ouvrit doucement ses yeux et regarda surprise autour d'elle, elle n'était plus dans la pièce effrayante, mais dans une grande prairie verdoyante. Le vent chaud soufflait doucement sur les grandes herbes et dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille. Elle se leva doucement, par peur de possible vertiges, mais rien ne vint. Elle avait juste cette envie de courir droit devant elle. Ce besoin semblait grandir alors que la jeune fille marchait d'un pas de plus en plus rapide vers sa destination.

Cette situation, loin de l'effrayer, l'électrisait. Elle se sentait bien mieux à l'air libre qu'enfermée.

Mais soudain elle vit au loin un mouvement, rapide et fluide. Lili s'arrêta, croyant rêver et observa les alentours. Le mouvement se répéta, et elle vit une forme grise et massive à peine le temps d'une seconde. Son cœur s'affola. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?Lili resta plantée là, entre les grandes herbes et les fleurs, regardant l'endroit où cette forme était apparue. Puis un bruit survint à sa droite. L'enfant se tourna rapidement et eut soudain un cri d' elle, se dressait dans toute sa superbe, un grand loup aux yeux ambres. Il était massif et ses poils tiraient tantôt vers le noir, tantôt vers le gris. Il semblait tout autant détailler l'enfant que elle le faisait. Il ne semblait pas agressif, juste aussi curieux que Lili. Et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent, Lili eut soudain son reflet devant elle.

Prise d'effroi devant la vision d'elle, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« **Petite humaine trop jeune. »** Lisabeth eut un violent sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, cherchant l'origine de la voix sombre et envoûtante qui l'avait interpellée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes vous ? »

« **Moi être toi. Moi être en toi. Mais tu n'aurais pas du me connaître avant quelques années petite Humaine. Mais j'ai bien crue te perdre petite Humaine. Alors je t'ai emmenée ici »**

De plus en plus intriguée par les propos de cette voix, Lili se tourna vers le loup devant elle. Ce dernier s'était avancé pendant que la voix raisonnait dans la plaine.

« Je ne comprend pas...Est-ce toi qui parle Loup ? »

« **Mon nom est Cylune. Je suis ce que tu es. D'abord oiseau, j'accueille toute les âmes comme toi en moi. Petit Humaine, lève donc ton museau »**

Obéissant à cette voix devenue de plus en plus douce, Lili leva la tête et eut un nouveau cri de surprise. Devant elle, volait un immense aigle. Il était magnifique, ce fut sa pensée première. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Les propos de cette Cylune était étrange, sans queue ni tête.

L'aigle se posa enfin devant l'enfant et remua ses ailes. Ses yeux tout aussi ambrés que le loup fixèrent la fillette. Là encore, Lili eut son reflet devant elle. L'aigle laissait place à elle-même lorsqu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« Cylune, que veut-tu dire par « les âmes comme toi en moi ? »

« **Petite Humaine, je suis ce que tu es à présent. Une âme paria, maudite à cause de ta témérité et ton courage. »**

 **«** Je ne comprend toujours pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! »

Lili s'énervait, la peur et l'incompréhension lui taraudaient l'esprit.

« **Que tu es une Eta, Petite Humaine. Que moi, ou ton âme animale, s'est éveillée plus tôt que prévue. »**

« Une Eta...Je...Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.. »

« **Parce que les gens ont peur de nous Petite Humaine...Et la peur, est l'arme la plus mortelle qui soit. Tu dois le savoir non ? Si je ne t'avais pas emmenée ici, ton petit cœur n'aurait pas tenu face à la panique dont tu étais la victime »**

 **«** Pourquoi avoir peur de nous...Cylune ? »

Mais l'aigle avait disparu d'un bruissement d'aile. Le loup quand à lui s'approcha de l'enfant. Lili regardait l'animal gris. Elle éprouvait la sensation étrange d'être entière en la présence du loup. Comme si eux deux ne faisait qu'un.

« Tu es mon âme animale...Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« **Accepte moi Petite Humaine. Ensemble, nous serons un** »

La voix douce de Cylune s'était faite puissante. Si forte que le cœur de Lili résonna à l'unisson avec ses paroles. Doucement, l'enfant hocha la tête et avança la main vers son âme jumelle.

Elle toucha du bout des doigts le pelage de l'animal. La sensation était étrange, forte et dérangeante.

Puis ce fut le noir, de nouveau.

* * *

« Lili ! Oh Lune mais qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Cette voix...Lisabeth la connaissait bien.

«Okaasan *? »

La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sous la lumière agressive. Elle était de retour dans cette horrible pièce. Mais devant elle se tenait sa mère. La Reine semblait soucieuse, non. Bien plus que ça, effrayée. Lili fronça doucement ses sourcils et se redressa doucement. Hancock avait une main sur sa bouche, les yeux vissées dans les siens.

« Qui y a t-il okaasan ? »

« -Mais qu'a tu fais Lisabeth ? QU'AS TU DONC FAIT ?! »

Le hurlement enragé de sa mère fit sursauter la pauvre enfant. Lili se mit à reculer pendant que sa mère semblait au prise avec ses sanglots et sa colère. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi elle se sentait si fatiguée ?

Soudain un éclat de lumière lui fit tourner la tête. C'était un éclat de miroir qui reflétait le soleil couchant. Il s'était passé autant de temps ?

Mais un nouveau détail la fit pencher vers ce petit bout de miroir. Elle y avait vu un éclat argenté. Lorsqu'elle prit son miroir elle eut un hoquet de surprise.

Ce n'était plus elle.

Ou du moins ce n'était pas celle qu'elle était avant de rencontrer Cylune. Le miroir lui renvoyait une image étrange. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient devenus gris, parfois cendre parfois argent. Sa petite main se leva pour les toucher. Ils étaient rêches et indisciplinés.

« Comme les poils d'un loup » pensa la jeune fille.

Puis son regard dévia sur ses yeux. Ses yeux...D'une couleur sombre, presque noir. Venaient de virer d'un ambre chaud. Tout ces détails, tout ces changements ne signifiaient qu'une chose pour la petite fille. Le loup qu'elle avait touchée chez Cylune et qui était son âme animale, s'était réveillée.

Elle était une Eta maintenant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Mais au vu de la réaction de sa mère dans son dos, Cylune avait raison. Les Eta étaient craint.

L'enfant se tourna doucement vers sa mère. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougée et des larmes défiguraient son visage. Cette vision déchira le cœur de Lili

« Okaasan...Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès »

Hancock regardait sa fille sans la voir puis s'approcha d'elle. Elle observa ces cheveux et ces yeux qui faisaient de sa petite fille une monstre. Une paria. Mais c'était son bébé, son fabuleux second enfant.

« -Je sais ma chérie..Je sais. Ce sera...Notre petit secret d'accord ? »

« -Notre secret ? »

« -Oui mon cœur...Personne ne doit savoir ce que tu es d'accord mon bébé ? Je ne veux pas que mon bébé me soit arraché tu comprends ? »

La Reine prit dans ses bras son enfant et laissa échapper un autre sanglot.

« -Oui, je comprend Okaasan »

Elle eut un petit sourire à travers ses larmes avant de prendre la main de Lili

« -Allez. Hâtons nous si nous voulons cacher ces horribles cheveux. Pour tes yeux, ce n'est pas si choquant que ça. Tu les avais déjà un peu clair. Mais maintenant, je t'interdit de revenir dans cette pièce seule. »

« -Cette pièce d'ailleurs... »

Lili regardait ce lieu qui avait failli accueillir sa dépouille. Elle était petite mais avec la lumière, semblait bien plus accueillante que dans ses souvenirs. Elle était remplie d'instruments et de livres. Si elle avait gardée sa raison, elle aurait compris que c'était sa mère, cette personne qui entretenait cette pièce.

« -C'est ma salle aux souvenirs. Là où j'ai stocké tout les contes que j'ai pu entendre ou conter pendant ma jeunesse. Maintenant allons-nous en »

Et la Reine tira par la main sa quittèrent ensemble la pièce puis le couloir, rejoignant les chambres royales du palais.

Et leurs pas furent les seuls bruits que l'aile Nord entendit en cette journée d'automne.

* * *

 **Et voilà un chapitre bouclé!**

 ***=Okaasan veut dire mère en japonais.**

 **Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? Bien? Long? Court? Dites moi tout en review ou en MP!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sept ans plus tard

**Arg, vous n'imaginez sans doute pas à quel point ce chapitre a été compliqué pour moi. J'ai eu pendant deux semaines le syndrome de la page blanche. Ce chapitre est sans doute l'un des plus courts que j'ai prévue pour cette histoire. (exactement 3771 mots pour l'histoire en elle-même). Mais il a été très riche en émotion. plein de doute et de colère car je n'ai pas réussi à en tirer ce que je voulais. Mais voilà, je préfère poster cette version maintenant et la réecrire plus tard, pour me laisser le temps d'avancer dans l'histoire et de dépasser toute ma frustration. Alors je vous pris de m'excuser si ce chapitre est mauvais, si il est bourré de faute ou si il est trop court à votre goût. Mais je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas bâclée et que j'ai sans doute justement passée trop de temps dessus pour le poster tranquillement.**

Donc Nous sommes officiellment Mardi depuis 15 minutes mais j'ai quand même tenue à garder le rythme de un chapitre tout les Lundis. ;)

 **Lexique:**

 **-** _Okaasan: **Mère**_

 _-Otousan: **Père**_

 _ **-** Oniisan: _**Grand frère**

 _-Imoutosan/ Imouto: **Petite soeur**_

 _ **C'est un langage assez soutenu, sauf Imouto qu'on peut traduire par "Sœurette".**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Sept ans plus tard.**

 _« La Guerre est si affreuse Okaasan, que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Père a déclarer la guerre à West Blue. Mais c'est sans doute à cause de cette stupide affaire de ses parents. Excuse moi de mon ton, Okaasan. Mais j'ai si peur. Le sang coule dans mes veines et sur mes mains. Je me sens immonde, un être abjecte répugnant. La mort est si affreuse...Et pourtant je me dois de l'infliger chaque jour, pour notre pays, pour toi et Lili. Je me bat pour vous. En ce moment nous avançons petit à petit, et je sais que la bataille finale approche. Déjà six ans de bataille acharnée...J'attends cette fin avec impatience mais aussi avec peur. Je ne veux pas mourir Okaasan »_

 _-14 octobre - Prince Nathan. Lieu non précisé._

 _« C'est avec grand regret et tristesse que j'annonce à sa Majesté Boa Hancock, la mort brave et valeureuse de son feu mari et notre bien aimé Roi Nathal. »_

 _-Lettre officiel du Comité de Guerre-_

Le vent dans sa fourrure était le sentiment le plus galvanisant qu'elle n'ai jamais ressenti. Ses pattes de louve frappèrent le sol en cadence, dans un rythme que elle seule pouvait soutenir. Son cœur propulsait son sang avec force dans ses veines. Tout chez elle semblait décuplé, embelli et a vif. Et elle adorait cette sensation, pleine de promesse et de luxure. Alors elle courrait de plus belle, distançant encore un peu plus son ami qui haletait au loin et lui hurlait de revenir. Mais pour quoi faire ? Supporter les pleurs de sa mère ? Les draps noirs du deuil dont le Palais était recouvert ? Même si Lili avait été dévastée par la mort terrible de son père, sa seule envie avait été de courir et non de pleurer. Sa mère n'avait rien dit et personne au Palais ne s'en était encore rendu compte. Sa louve en avait été ravie, pour elle, cela faisait trop longtemps que son père était parti pour qu'elle ressente quoi que ce soit. C'était un risque à prendre lorsqu'on quittait la Meute après tout. La forêt autour d'elle se fit soudain plus rare, les senteurs plus éparses. Et enfin sa course se finit dans les immenses champs du Royaume. Là ou des centaines de paysans travaillaient la terre comme trois cents ans en arrière. Le mode de vie des Zooan était simple, hors du temps. Hors de tout en fin de compte, et c'est ce que Lili aimait. Alors la grande louve grise s'assit entre les blés, ces derniers chatouillant sa truffe qu'elle remua un peu. Puis des pas de course lui parvint, et le souffle anarchique de son ami. Lili sourit alors au fond d'elle-même, son âme humaine se moquant ouvertement de la petite forme qui s'approcha d'elle.

Ses prunelles d'or se posèrent sur Bepo, rouge et plein de sueur. L'Oméga se laissa tomber au sol près de l'animal, le maudissant de sa vitesse et de sa condition. La louve eut un sourire canin en regardant l'homme en face d'elle. Bepo était le seul a connaître sa condition d'Eta et en sept ans, il ne l'avait jamais trahi, ni quitté d'ailleurs. Il lisait les sentiments et les pensées de Lili comme un livre d'astronomie. Matière où Bepo était une espèce de génie. C'est dire donc la facilité qu'il avait eu à suivre sans un mot la jeune femme hors du palais avec un sac de rechange pour elle.

Comme pour se faire pardonner, la louve frotta sa truffe humide contre la joue du garçon qui poussa un grognement de protestation et rougit légèrement. Ce qui fit doucement grogner la lupine, car malgré leurs longues années d'amitié, Bepo était toujours cet enfant timide qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser à chacune de ses paroles.

Puis la louve saisit entre ses longs crocs le sac de rechange que son ami avait laissé rouler un peu plus loin et s'éloigna un peu. L'animal cendre était deux fois plus grand que les autres loups normaux. C'était sans doute à cause de son éveil prématuré ou alors de sa croissance humaine exceptionnelle. Sa gueule était large et ses mâchoires puissantes, pouvant facilement briser un bras humain (dont Bepo avait été la malheureuse expérience lors de sa première transformation). Lorsque la louve fut loin des regards, sa fourrure tomba en paquet de poil fin révélant une peau noire qui tomba peu de temps après. Puis les muscles et les os vinrent rejoindre eux aussi le sol. Il eut un léger craquement et bref cri de douleur. Car Lili avait compris que si sa transformation d'humaine en louve était sans douleur, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Certes, la douleur était vive, fulgurante mais elle ne durait jamais. Elle finissait par s'apaiser en se diluant dans ses veines et mourir au bout de ses articulations.

De la louve à présent, ne restait qu'une jeune femme totalement nue. Ses cheveux cendre teintés de noir descendait le long de ses épaules pour caresser le bas de son dos;Sa taille fine mais ronde autour de ses hanches était celle d'une femme accomplie tout comme l'était son visage et sa poitrine. Mais Lisabeth ne s'attarda pas sur son corps et enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements et sa robe de lin. Puis la jeune femme de seize ans noua avec une grimace sa ceinture doré et celle en coton. Cette ceinture qui l'avait accompagnée depuis ses trois ans et qui allait bientôt tomber pour laisser place uniquement à celle en or, démontrant son statut de jeune femme en fleur.

Une fois changée, Lili sortit des fourrés et trottina jusqu'à un Bepo somnolent, un large sourire aux lèvres. Le vent se leva doucement sur les champs, couchant quelque fois les brins de blé et rabattant sans cesse les longues mèches noires sur les yeux la jeune femme. Son ami respira un grand coup, laissant les parfums de l'été parcourir ses sens, avant de lancer d'une voix timide :

« Tu vas mieux Lili-san ?

-Oui Bepo-chan, merci de m'avoir suivi, la jeune femme eut un doux sourire qui fit de nouveau rougir son ami

-Ce...Ce n'est rien...Pardon

-Arrête dons de t'excuser Bepo-chan ! »

Lili ria un peu avant de frapper amicalement l'épaule du garçon à côté d'elle. Ce dernier avait un visage plus anguleux que lorsqu'il était enfant, et comme elle, avait eu la couleur de son animal pour couleur de cheveux lors de son Eveil. Ces derniers étaient donc d'un blanc de neige, chose rare car des Zooans ours polaire, on n'en voyait presque jamais. Et c'est ce qui le faisait apprécier des autres jeunes femmes du Palais. Fait qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'enchanter d'ailleurs. Lui qui rêvait de sa femme ours, risquait de l'attendre longtemps.

Cette dernière pensée fit encore rire Lili avant qu'un long son ne vienne briser toute la petite quiétude qu'elle avait tentée d'instaurer. Achevant la piètre paix que son cœur avait encore.

Le glas d'Arruda sonnait, et sonnait encore, emplissant l'air de sa mélodie lugubre et qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Lili.

« Ils sont revenus »

La phrase de Bepo fut aussi triste que le son qu'ils entendaient mais d'un geste commun, ils eurent un petit sourire avant de se lever. Ils devaient se dépêcher de rentrer au Palais avant que leurs absences soient remarquées.

La forêt du Nord était à dix minutes de course de la porte arrière du Palais. Néanmoins, c'est après un quart d'heure que les deux amis franchirent les lourdes portes. L'ambiance alors les frappèrent alors d'un revers violent. Lili entendit des sanglots au bout du couloir, puis des murmures et des pas étouffés. Sans un mot, elle prit la main de son ami et l'entraîna dans le Grand Salon.

La pièce était immense et se trouvait au rez de chaussé du château. Pour autant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, la pièce était bondé, noire de monde et de têtes parfois inconnus parfois familières. Mais là, dans cette pièce, personne ne parlait. Il n'y avait même pas un murmure, seulement un sanglot étouffé et un froissement de tissu. Car tout les regards étaient sur elle, Lili. La princesse en deuil qui avait perdu son père mais qui était aussi la princesse de deux royaumes à présent. Car si son père était mort, North Blue avait triomphé. Le Royaume avait tué « L'Homme le plus fort du monde » mais avait aussi perdu l'un des siens le plus brave. North Blue et West Blue ne faisait qu'un à cet instant, ce qui rendait son statut à la fois enviable, à la fois pris en pitié. Alors la jeune princesse ne savait pas quoi faire, si ce n'est chercher son frère et sa mère des yeux. Les seuls qui avaient de l'importance, et pour elle et pour sa louve. Ils étaient sa Meute, sa famille, son sang.

Ses yeux dorés se posèrent enfin sur un visage qu'elle connaissait bien. Mais les larmes et la tristesse déformaient ses traits, changeaient son visage pour ne montrer qu'une âme en peine et brisée. Et c'est d'un pas crispé que Lisabeth fendit la foule qui s'écarta d'elle lentement. La jeune femme pinça doucement ses lèvres en posant sa main sur le bras amaigrie de sa mère. Sa voix fut celle qui brisa le silence morbide de la salle

«Okaasan ...»

A ces mots la Reine eut un instant de fierté, relevant doucement son menton, avant que ses larmes ne ravagent de nouveau ses joues. Mal à l'aise devant tant de détresse, Lili chercha des yeux son frère. Ce nouveau Roi qui avait quitté le palais alors qu'il était à peine un homme.

«Imoutosan ...»

L'appel surprit la jeune femme, c'était une voix grave, si différente de celle qu'elle avait connue enfant. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fit face à un nouvel homme. Nathan avait grandi pendant ses sept années d'absence. Son visage s'était aminci mais était à moitié caché par une barbe de trois jours. Il semblait fatigué mais surtout plein de tristesse. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un catogan, style de coiffure des soldats Zooan mais quelques mèches tombaient sur ses tempes. Ses yeux beus hurlaient de détresse mais aussi de joie. Sentiment que la jeune femme partageait elle aussi.

Lili prit une soudaine inspiration, retenant son envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et recula légèrement.

« Oniisan*...Je suis heureuse de te revoir, son ton était tremblant et la jeune femme toussota pour reprendre contenance.

-J'aurais aimé revenir plus tôt et sans mon nouveau titre..., Lili eut un petit sourire triste en entendant le ton tout aussi tremblant de son frère.

-Je suis sure que Otousan* serait fier de toi »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son frère d'un geste réconfortant mais aussitôt Nathan fit de même pour l'attirer contre lui. Le visage de la jeune femme rencontra le large torse de son frère et ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux même autour de lui. Elle entendit vaguement l'homme sangloter et elle se serra un peu plus et fourra son nez dans son cou. Son odeur était aussi différente de celle de son enfance,pleine de senteurs inconnues que celle qu'elle connaissait mais aussi une légère note de lis, la fleur du deuil. Deux mains puissantes caressaient son dos en formant de petits cercles. Et c'est lorsqu'elle renifla que Lili se rendit compte que elle aussi sanglotait.

Elle s'écarta alors doucement de son frère, passant d'un geste rapide sa manche sur ses yeux et les releva vers la foule autour d'eux. Ils avaient tous l'air grave et solennel, elle comprit alors qu'elle avait devant elle des soldats, qui avaient combattus pendant six ans sans voir leurs familles. Ils ne devaient attendre qu'une chose : présenter leurs condoléance et quitter le Palais pour enlacer leurs femmes et leurs enfants qui avaient bien grandis.

Mais Lisabeth n'eut pas vraiment plus le temps de réfléchir car la voix de son frère raisonna dans la salle. Résonnant légèrement dans le silence morbide

« Mes chers compagnons d'armes, aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil, mais je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser plus longtemps loin de vos proches. Demain sera un autre jour pour North Blue et j'espère que ce sera le début d'une longue période de paix et de prospérité. »

Sur ses paroles les hommes éreintés disparurent peu à peu. Parfois en boitant, parfois en soutenant les plus faibles qui avaient tenus à présenter leurs condoléances. A cette vision Lili resta un instant admirative de la loyauté que son peuple faisait preuve.

« Lili... »

La jeune femme sursauta, ne reconnaissant pas la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle tourna donc la tête pour découvrir d'abord deux orbes grises qui s'étaient aussitôt accrochées à son regard. Elles semblaient contenir à elles seules tout les orages de la Vie et les tornades de l'Existence. Puis son regard dériva sur la peau hâlé et sur les mèches noires corbeaux qui barraient parfois le front de son vis à vis. Puis sur le sourire narquois et amusé qui étirait doucement les lèvres fines de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Trafalgar ! »

Lisabeth n'eut pas le temps de bien comprendre ni de réaliser qui elle avait devant elle puisque Bepo l'avait devancé. Se jetant sur un Law surpris et manquant de se renverser sur le poids de leur ami. Un rire bref s'échappa de la jeune femme et des jeunes hommes.

Trafalgar Law, maintenant Lili se rappelait. Il avait cinq ans de plus qu'eux mais Bepo le considérait comme son grand frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Relation que la jeune femme n'avait jamais compris et n'avait pas eu le temps puisque le jeune homme était parti à la guerre avec son grand frè le Trafalgar d'antan avait changé lui aussi, comme Nathan il avait acquis cet air grave et mature sur le visage. Il n'avait pas son éternel bonnet sur la tête, laissant ses cheveux noirs faire leur propre loi. Par contre il avait toujours ses deux boucles d'oreilles et ses cernes sous les yeux. Des éléments facilement reconnaissable, même pour elle.

Bepo par contre, ne semblait pas vraiment prêter attention à tous ces changements chez Trafalgar. Il l'harcelait de question et lui racontait en quelques phrases les sept ans qui les avaient séparés. Lili eut un léger sourire amusé en le voyant agiter les bras et réclamer à grandes exclamations son les regarda tout les deux, l'un semblait sombre et renfermé alors que l'autre était tout son contraire. Déjà enfants ils étaient d'un contraste saisissant mais maintenant c'était le jour et la nuit. Lili posa son regard d'or sur les hommes restant qui étaient seulement son frère et les deux vieux amis. L'ambiance dans la salle avait changé, de lourde et oppressante, elle était maintenant d'une intimité confortable. Seul le feu crépitait et les exclamations de Bepo comblait le silence qui l'avait tant gênée.

Puis elle avisa son frère qui restait près de la cheminée. Il avait cette pose nonchalante, une épaule contre le cadre de l'âtre et le poids de son coprs reposant sur celle-ci. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses joues et ses yeux, lui donnant un air sombre, plein de contraste avec la lumière des flammes. Lili balaya le reste de la salle de son regard, elle était mère avait sans doute dû aller se coucher. Et Lili ne lui en voulait pas, perdre sa moitié devait être une dure épreuve. Car même si une seule de leur âme était lié avec l'autre, cela suffisait pour créer un violent traumatisme et une douleur vive. La jeune femme se demandait même comment Hancock ne s'était pas écroulée de chagrin. Peut-être le faisait-elle en ce moment, là, effondrée sur son lit, pleurant toute les larmes de son cœur et hurlant son chagrin. Et sans doute son frère pensait la même chose, à en voir son air triste et renfermé.

Elle s'avança donc vers lui, posant sa main sur son épaule puissant avant d'y déposer doucement sa tête. Son contact lui avait manqué et lorsque son bras puissant entoura ses épaules, Lili poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Elle entendit un léger rire secouer le corps de son frère et elle releva la tête

« Je ne savais pas que je t'avais manquée à ce point »

« -Arrête donc de te moquer. Tu es partis pendant sept ans. Et ...Il s'est passé tant de choses pendant ton absence »Lili regarda dans le vide un instant, se remémorant son Eveil brutal et le long apprentissage que sa mère lui avait inculqué, tentant de contrôler du mieux qu'elle pouvait la nature de sa fille.

« -Je sais. » Le ton de son frère se fit soudain grave et elle se sentit d'un coup bien plus petite contre la force qu'il dégageait. « L'aura des Alphas » pensa-t-elle.

« -Okaasan te l'a dit ? »

« -Non, elle a prévenue Otousan et c'est ce dernier qui me la annoncer. Il était furieux tu te doute bien »

« -Bien sur, sa parfaite petite fille pas si parfaite que ça... »

« -Moi je te trouves toujours aussi parfaite Imoutosan » L'accent taquin fit rire la jeune femme, rassurée de voir que son frère la soutenait toujours

« -Tout ça n'est qu'une façade Oniisan »

Lisabeth sentit le regard perçant de son frère sur le haut de son crâne et elle eut un petit sourire. Elle voulait expliquer plus en détail ce qui lui été arrivée, mais la fatigue et la présence des deux autres hommes l'empêchait de délier sa langue. Une main caleuse et chaude serra alors la sienne si fine et délicate. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots maintenant. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient de nouveau cette conversation dans les jours à venir.

« Quand va se dérouler ton couronnement ? »

« -Sans doute après ta Marche »

« -Ma...Ma Marche ? » Lili releva soudain sa tête en écarquillant les yeux. La Marche de l'Eveil était le second événement le plus important dans la vie d'un Zooan. C'était le moment symbolique où l'Homme accepter à part entière son Animal et qu'il quittait la maison de ses pères pour rejoindre sa véritable nature. La jeune femme n'avait jamais crue que la Reine la laisse faire sa Marche, puisque ce rituel demandait au moins un Changement. Et si Lisabeth se Changeait, elle révélerait sa nature d'Eta. Et donc d'erreur.

« -Ne t'en fais pas Imouto*, Je serais à tes côtés et Okaasan aussi. Nous en avons longuement parlé elle et moi. Et nous avons convenus que ce serait étrange de ne pas te voir faire ta Marche. Si nous ne l'organisons pas, cela voudrait dire que tu es restée Humaine. Et... »

« -Je préfère ça » Nathan la regard un instant surpris, sa bouche encore ouverte et ses yeux légèrement arrondis

« -Q...Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Lili détourna son regard de celui brûlant de son frère, gênée.

« -Parce que je ne veux pas être considérée comme une erreur. Pas une nouvelle fois. Si je fais croire à tout le monde que je suis Humaine, alors personne n'ira cracher sur notre famille. Des cas comme ça se voit de partout. Et puis c'est très courant pour les deuxièmes enfants. Alors que si je révèle ma nature, on pourrait mettre en cause notre famille et le manque de jugement de la Reine. »

Pendant son monologue, Nathan avait lâché peu à peu sa main. Il comprenait sans doute le douloureux choix que sa sœur faisait là. Mentir n'était pas dans la nature d'un Zooan. Surtout sur sa nature. Mais il comprenait ses choix, et il était en parti d'accord. Les Etas étaient violemment rejetés dans la société. Et ils étaient si rares que le dernier Eta reconnu remontait à plus de vingts ans.

« -Tu es devenue sage Imouto. Bien trop si tu veux mon avis » il se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de sa sœur et fut surpris de les trouver rêches.

« -C'est sans doute la fatigue »

Tout deux se sourirent d'un air complice puis s'écartèrent lorsqu'ils virent approcher les autres.

Ensemble ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à discuter, se retrouver. Lili ne parlait pas beaucoup avec Law, pour elle ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire et le laissait volontiers à Bepo. A vrai dire, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec le jeune homme. Enfants, ils étaient les pires ennemis du monde et le voir en adulte lui était encore étrange. Alors elle esquivait toute sorte de questions de sa part. Et les autres ne semblaient pas vraiment s'en rendre compte, ou alors n'y prêtaient pas grande attention.

Et c'est lorsque le soleil pointa à l'horizon que les jeunes gens se séparèrent. Nathan s'en alla vers l'aile Est et Bepo et Lili vers l'aile Ouest, réservée aux jeunes du Peuple. Car même si la jeune femme était une princesse, tant qu'elle n'avait pas fait la Marche de l'Éveil, elle ne pouvait rejoindre l'aile Royale. Du moins pour l'instant, car une fois déclarée comme Humaine, Lili ne serait plus encombrée par ses anciennes obligations. Être Humaine chez les Zooans apportait bien plus de liberté. Elle ne vaudrait plus rien pour les pays voisins, donc pourrait épouser qui elle voulait, partir où elle le souhaitait et faire presque tout dans le Royaume. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle ne serait plus mêlée aux affaires du Royaume, elle ne trouvera jamais une place haute dans l'échelle du Pouvoir. Elle serait seulement la princesse Lisabeth. La seconde enfant de l'ancien Roi et une humaine aux yeux de tous. Elle ne serait ni une erreur, ni une menace.

Et c'est avec cette pensée que la jeune femme eut un petit sourire. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle salua Bepo rapidement et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de son cocon. La pièce était petite, et elle ne comportait qu'une petite commode et un lit deux place. Ici elle n'avait aucun confort, tout comme ses camarades d'étages. Et ils étaient peu. En effet, le Palais n'accueillait que rarement des jeunes gens. Pas parce qu'il en refusait, mais plutôt parce que les jeunes Zooans préféraient faire rapidement leurs preuves et rentraient dans la vie active dés leur Marches accomplis. Ici, c'était là où vivaient ceux qui n'avaient pas encore trouvés leurs places dans la Société. Ou, comme Lili, qui n'avaient pas fait leurs Marches de l'Éveil.

Aujourd'hui, Lili savait que personne ne l'attendait, il n'y avait rien à faire au Palais. Car c'était un jour de deuil, et tous se devaient de l'honorer. Comme ils avaient honorés le Roi pendant sa vie, ils devaient l'accompagner encore une journée, avant d'accueillir un nouveau souverain.

D'habitude, un événement marquant s'annonçait toujours par un couché de soleil, mais dans ce cas précis, il semblait trouver sa force dans les rayons du levant. Marquant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle ère.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5: Un tournant inattendu

**Hey! Non je ne suis pas morte...Pas encore du moins.  
Ouah...Deux mois. Deux mois d'absence! J'en suis désolée si beaucoup d'entre vous on attendu la suite. Je sais c'était cruelle de ne pas donner de nouvelle mais voilà parfois la vie c'est pas tout rose et j'ai eu pas mal d'empechement. Néanmoins je n'oublie pas mes histoires loin de là puisque voici mon nouveau chapitre! Alors comme vous vous en doutez maintenant je risque de ne pas avoir un rythme très stable niveau écriture et publication mais j'espère que ce chapitre saura combler la longue attente et vous donne envie de continuer l'histoire!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur l'histoire!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un tournant inattendu**

 _« A compter de ce jour sacré, accueillons sur Line le Nouveau Roi de Nort West Blue. Le Roi Nathan qui grâce à ses troupes a su réunir les deux royaumes ennemis._

 _Longue vie au nouveau Roi ! »_

C'est dans un silence morne que Lisabeth se réveilla. La nuit avait été courte et la journée était déjà bien avancée. La chambre simple de la princesse était baignée de lumière et la jeune femme se demanda depuis combien de temps avait-elle dormit jusqu'à si tard. Sans doute jamais. Elle avait toujours été une matinale et pleine d'entrain, toujours prête a découvrir de nouvelle chose. Une soif de connaissance qu'elle n'avait toujours pas tarie.  
Repoussant ses couvertures en laine, la jeune femme se leva et s'étira souplement. Son corps ainsi délié, elle repoussa sa robe de nuit de ses épaules. Laissant le tissu glisser sur sa peau fine et réchauffée par la lumière du midi. Lisabeth s'installa ensuite dans le bac en granit empli d'eau qui était disposé dans le coin de sa chambre. Pour les zooantropes, l'hygiène était chose importante, profondément lié avec la crainte des maladies. Se lavant le corps avant de s'attaquer à ses cheveux, Lili saisit un onguent du bout de ses doigts. Pâteux et noir d'encre, elle l'étala sur sa chevelure et massa longuement ses mèches. C'était un rituel quotidien qui l'aidait à masquer la couleur argent de ses cheveux, bien trop alarmante pour être laissée telle quelle.

Une fois ce rituel fait, elle se rinça méticuleusement avant de se parfumer le corps d'huile de fleur. Ses cheveux de nouveau d'un noir d'encre, gouttaient doucement sur ses épaules alors qu'elle enfilait sa robe en lin noir. Une fois cela fait, elle noua comme a son habitude ses deux ceintures. Dans quelques jours, la jeune femme allait fêter ses dix sept ans. Son premier anniversaire sans son père et aussi le plus important de tous, celui qui allait la marquer comme femme a part entière. Cette pensée lui nouait toujours le ventre, se savoir si proche de l'état d'adulte était déstabilisant pour elle. Un espèce de bond prodigieux vers l'inconnu.

Lorsque enfin la jeune princesse se sentit prête à affronter cette rude journée, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. La renfermant avec soin, Lili sentit immédiatement un regard sur son dos. Respirant profondément et sans bruit, elle tenta de reconnaître l'odeur, en vain.

« Il me semble qu'a vous, je n'avais pas présenté mes condoléances »

La voix de l'inconnu fit retourner aussi sec Lisabeth. Son odeur était étrange, indéfinissable. Et quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en tombant nez à nez avec un homme masqué.

« Un meurtrier » Cette pensée fugace la saisit d'angoisse.

Masquer son visage n'a rien d'anodin chez les zooantropes, et c'est toujours le signe d'un crime très grave. Rongé de culpabilité, le zooan dissimule son visage avec un masque en fer, se cachant ainsi de la vue de tous. L'individu dut sentir le trouble chez la jeune femme car il s'inclina avec respect.

« Pardonnez ma maladresse. Je suis le fils de Shanks le Roux, loyal ami de feu votre père.

« -Vous...Vous avez mon pardon. Fils d'ami *. Je ne voulais pas me montrer si indélicate... »

Lisabeth était complètement saisit par l'homme étrange devant elle. Le timbre de cette voix allait parfaitement à son porteur et elle s'en trouvait très mal à l'aise. Acculée ainsi contre le bois de sa porte, elle prit conscience soudain qu'ils étaient seuls et que l'être en face d'elle était potentiellement dangereux. Après tout l'homme avait la carrure d'un combattant aguerri, la coiffure négligé, longue et emmêlée et pourtant aussi dorée que le soleil Sa chemise mal fermé laissait voir un torse puissant et des bras d'acier, capables sans aucun doute de la briser.

« Je vous effraie n'est-ce pas ? Votre instinct est très développé pour une non-réveillée »

« -Que...Que dites-vous ?

Les paroles étranges de l'homme lui fit courir des frissons. Elle voulait fuir sa présence au plus vite et ne plus jamais le croiser. Malheureusement, ses jambes lui semblaient de plomb et refusaient de bouger.

« -Votre pouls est rapide, et malgré votre doux parfum, je sens l'odeur de la peur.

« -Ne vous approchez pas.

Mais chose était déjà faite, le masqué était a quelques pas d'elle. Tout dans sa posture indiquait le calme et la bienveillance, mais Lili ne pouvait oublier le ton si grave qu'il employait. Comme si chacun de ses mots venaient du tréfonds des enfers.

« -Je ne voulais pas vous déranger princesse. Mais en vous voyant hier soir, je n'ai pus empêcher ma curiosité de vous voir en tête à tête. J'aurais espéré meilleur rendez-vous mais cela n'est pas grave. Peut-être aurions-nous d'autre occasion de nous croiser ? »

L'homme prit alors délicatement la main de la princesse et la serra un instant, remplaçant ainsi le baise-main ancestral, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas tranquille. Et la jeune femme ne put détacher son regard, cet étranger marchait d'un air félin et son aura imprégnait encore les lieux. C'était sans aucun doute un Alpha mais son animal lui restait inconnu. Il paraissait féroce mais calme et tout chez lui semblait calculer. Rien a voir avec les zooans qu'elle avait croisé jusqu'alors.

Et c'est que lorsqu'il disparut de sa vue que Lisabeth retrouva l'usage de ses poumons. Le souffle hésitant, elle regarda abasourdi sa main qui était, l'instant plus tôt, au creux de la paume d'un homme se disant fils d'ami. Jamais encore, la princesse n'avait eu ce sentiment, celui de la véritable terreur. La terreur de la proie face à un prédateur.

Il fallait qu'elle sache qui était cet homme, par n'importe quel moyen.

* * *

Après deux longues heures de recherches, la jeune femme dut se rendre à l'évidence que l'homme masqué était soit un fantôme, soit personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne ne connaissait un fils de Shanks le Roux. Mais tout le monde au château lui loua avec quel courage ce Shanks avait défendu jusqu'au bout la vie de son frère après la mort du Roi. Il était apparemment un héros de guerre. Alors pourquoi la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais vu ? Selon le masqué, il l'avait vu hier soir, mais jamais dans sa mémoire, ne lui revenait cet étrange personnage.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lisabeth sursauta soudainement lorsqu'un bras possessif entoura ses épaules. L'odeur salé et pourtant douce emplie ses narines et fit frémir de plaisir sa louve. Mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux orageux de Trafalgar, la jeune femme plissa le nez. Attirant ainsi un léger ricanement de l'intéressé

« -J'aurais au moins espéré un bonjour de ta part princesse. A moins que tu ne sois pas très matinal ?

« -Nous sommes en plein après-midi. Par conséquent ton terme est complètement inexact."

Lisabeth repoussa négligemment le bras autour de ses épaules et avança d'un pas rapide.C'était la première fois que elle et sa louve était en désaccord. La jeune femme n'appréciait pas les manières de Law. Alors que sa louve, elle, frémissait à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait dans les parages. C'était a la fois déroutant et agaçant.

« -Je vois que ta langue est toujours aussi agile »

Le murmure rauque du jeune homme au creux de son oreille fit sursauter Lisabeth. Son souffle chaud percutant sa peau fine lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Son odeur l'entourait et son nez effleurait doucement son oreille. Le sous-entendus lui parut vulgaire et fit rougir les joues de la princesse. Faisant fleurir un nouveau sourire en coin dont Trafalgar avait le secret.

« -Tes réactions sont toujours aussi amusantes aussi »

« -Pas les tiennes en tout cas. »

Affreusement gênée, Lisabeth tourna la tête. De nouveau, elle sentit le bras de Law sur ses épaules, et tout à coup, une main ébouriffa ses cheveux. Surprise par ce geste, elle cessa tout mouvement, comme statufiée. Et entre ses deux âmes, elle se sentit tout à coup déchirée. Sa louve semblait ravie et demandait bien plus de ce contact alors que sa jumelle était horrifiée.

La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi faire et l'idée de la fuite lui frappa soudainement le crâne. Alors, vivement elle recula, surprenant le jeune homme qui tenta d'accrocher son regard. Mais déjà elle avait tournée les talons et s'élança à travers le couloir.

Lisabeth se sentait perdue, jamais avant ses âmes s'étaient ainsi opposées. Ou du moins elle n'avait jamais contredit sa louve. Mais à présent, elle comprenait que sa jumelle n'avait pas la même vision des choses. Alors que Lisabeth voyait Law comme un homme trop entreprenant, la lupine le voyait comme un potentiel compagnon. Depuis quand sa louve cherchait-elle un compagnon ? Ce changement ne se sentait-il pas lors de la vie d'un zooan ? Ne s'accordait-il pas avec les espérances de l'humain ?

Mais toutes ses questions se trouvaient pour l'instant sans réponse, et elle ne voyait qu'une personne pour lui répondre. Alors la jeune femme courut de plus belle, ayant conscience que sa course était mal perçue. Mais qu'importe, elle se sentait au bord du point de rupture, de l'asphyxie.

La chambre de sa mère fut bientôt en vue et elle s'arrêta quelque mètres avant, souhaitant reprendre son souffle avant l'entrevue. Elle se demandait comment allait sa mère et si finalement elle serait prête à parler avec sa fille. Lisabeth souffla alors une courte prière à Douce Nature* en frappant à la lourde porte de la suite royale.

Le silence après que le dernier coups ne résonne lui parut angoissant. Et elle prit une longue inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui bondissait dans sa poitrine.

« Entrez »

La voix lui parut si brisée que la jeune femme fut prise de doute. Sa mère devait souffrir le martyre, devait-elle vraiment lui faire part de ses états d'âmes aujourd'hui, en plein deuil ? Mais elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour tergiverser que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir le visage terriblement pâle de la Reine.

« Lisabeth ? Que me veux-tu ?

-Okaasan, je...C'est...,

-Entre, je suis lasse et je ne peux rester debout longtemps »

Soucieuse, la jeune femme obéit et précéda sa mère dans sa chambre. Les gestes, autrefois gracieux de sa mère, étaient à présent saccadés et maladroits. La silhouette, qui était jalousée par tous, était décharnée. Lisabeth ne voyait plus que l'ombre de sa mère et un terrible ressentiment lui serra la gorge. Elle regarda sans un mot sa mère s'asseoir sur un tas de fourrure au coin de l'âtre avant de voir son signe impatient de la main.

« Allons parle maintenant.

-Je...Je suis perdue Okaasan. Ma louve et moi sommes en désaccord., Gênée, elle se mit a tordre ses doigts dans son dos.

-Sur quel propos ?

-Sur...Trafalgar Law, soudainement intéressée, Boa s'était légèrement redressée.

-Que veux tu dire par là mon enfant ?

-Et bien, ma louve veut le revendiquer en temps que compagnon alors que …

-Comment ? Mais c'est bien trop tôt ! A moins qu'avec les Etas, la puberté se finit plus tôt... »

Lisabeth ne put retenir un soupir, et voilà que sa mère la prenait de nouveau pour un cobaye. Depuis enfant elle ne faisait que des hypothèses, regardant avec une joie enfantine comme elles se concluaient ou non. Comme si finalement sa fille n'était qu'un objet...

« Okaasan...Je ne veux pas de Trafalgar comme mari ! Mais voilà que ma louve n'en fait qu'a sa tête et ...ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression d'être broyée de l'intérieur., Lisabeth sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et le regard surpris de sa mère sur elle.

-Allons, ne te met pas dans cet état. Tu as peur et c'est normal. Tu n'as jamais connu d'autre homme que Bepo. Tu as connu Trafalgar en tant qu'enfant. Mais ton regard et le sien ont changés et il te faut l'accepter. Veut-il de toi ? » Boa toussa et reprit difficilement sa respiration, parler semblait l'épuiser

« Je...Le pense. Mais ça ne change rien !

-Bien sur que si ma fille. Cela veut juste dire que ton état d'âme et fondé sur la peur. Je sais que rien n'est facile en ce moment. Nathal est...Est mort et...Et tu as ton anniversaire qui approche, ta Marche et le couronnement de ton frère qui arrivent tout à coup. Mais ce n'est simple pour personne ici. Si tu le souhaite j'en ferrais part à ton frère. Il est proche de Trafalgar et si ce jeune homme souhaite lui aussi te revendiquer, alors tout se passera bien. Nous y veillerons. »

Lisabeth écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Sa mère ne voyait aucun inconvénient à voir sa fille revendiquer. Revendiquer...Chez les zooans cela ne voulait dire ni mariage, ni concubinage. Seulement une appropriation d'une part de son âme. Comme si elle n'était qu'un bout de territoire. Mais seuls les animaux le faisait entre eux ! Et n'était-ce pas renier tout ce qu'on lui avait appris ? Renier que les Humains devaient être la conscience et l'Animal l'instinct ? Lisabeth refusait de croire que sa mère accordait le moindre crédit à cette aberration. C'était bien pire qu'un Rituel ! Ce lien infâme qui enchaînait un être à un autre. Comme un maître à son esclave.

C'était comme si sa mère la donnait en pâture au premier venu. Était-ce son chagrin et sa faiblesse qui lui faisait perdre toute notion d'honneur ? Ou est-ce que sa mère avait déjà abandonner toutes responsabilités pour se laisser dépérir ?

Rebiffée par sa déclaration, la jeune femme se détourna de sa mère sans un mot et partit à grandes enjambées de la salle. Elle se retint de justesse de claquer la porte.  
Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea a pas vif vers la Grande Porte. Elle avait besoin d'air, de se retrouver elle et sa louve. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de prendre des vetêments de rechange, elle aviserait tout ça plus tard.  
Elle ne croisa personne pendant sa traversée du château et c'était bien mieux. La jeune femme se sentait prête a exploser ou a déverser son venin sur n'importe qui.  
Et, sentant sans doute l'humeur massacrante de leur princesse, les gardes ne firent aucun commentaire sur la sortie impromptue de la demoiselle.

L'air vivifiant la saisit à peine le premier pas dehors. Et Lisabeth se sentit tout de suite apaisée, fermant les yeux avec délice un instant. Puis elle continua sa marche jusqu'à descendre l'escalier qui permettait de gravir le flanc de la montagne où le château était bâti. Elle continua ainsi jusqu'au champs où elle et Bepo s'étaient retrouvés la veille et s'engouffra de nouveau dans les bois. La forêt était comme une vieille amie, un lieu de ressource et où ses âmes se sentaient entières.

Se laissant glisser sur le sol meuble couvert de mousse, Lisabeth laissa son esprit divaguer loin de ses tracas. Elle se mit à rêver une nouvelle fois de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer au-delà de Red Line. Était-ce un endroit merveilleux ? Le lieux de vie des Nymphes ? Dans un soupir rêveur, la jeune femme se laissa lentement tomber en arrière pour s'allonger. Ainsi, elle put contempler à son aise le ciel vide de nuage. L'odeur de la mousse berça ses narines et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne se laisse aller et que ses yeux se ferment d'eux même.

« **Ne soit pas si imprudente petit Louveteau »**

« Cylune ! »

Se réveillant en sursaut Lisabeth se redressa vivement. Voilà des années que Cylune n'était plus venue. Mais à présent elle était de nouveau dans cette étrange prairie et son loup était assis devant elle.

« Cylune...Que veut-tu dire ?

- **Que tu ne vois plus**

 **-** Quoi ? Je ne te comprend de nouveau plus. Je vois parfaitement !

- **Plus de tes yeux de louve. Tu perçois le monde comme si toi seule comptait. Tu m'oublies**

 **-** Je...Non je ne t'oublies pas ! Mais comprend moi ! Je ne peux être revendiquer par...Par _lui_

 _-_ **Je ne parle pas de ça. Mais plutôt de ce que tu veux prétendre être. Humaine tu n'es pas.**

 **-** Oh...Cylune, je le sais mais...Si je m'affirme...Alors que vais-je devenir ? Tu m'as toi-même dis que nous étions une menace pour les autres.

- **Ne te mens pas petit Louveteau. Si nous affirmer n'est pas possible. Alors vivre ailleurs nous devons.**

 **-** Quoi ? Mais...Je ne peux pas fuir le château !

- **Ah ? Mais ne sens tu pas ? Nous voulons partir petit Louveteau. Voir d'autre horizons. Nous ne sommes pas fait pour rester ici. Nous ne sommes ni chien ni Homme. Nous n'avons pas besoin de mur pour nous abriter.**

 **-** Et ma famille ? Que vais-je faire ? Mon frère va devenir Roi et ma mère...

- **La Meute veut décider pour nous. Nous sommes libres. Nous ne sommes pas Chien.**

 **-** Je comprend Cylune. Pas chien. Mais...C'est dur..Laisse moi du temps

- **Du temps nous n'avons pas. Partons lors de la pleine lune.**

 **-** Mais...C'est ce soir !

- **Juste temps pour dire adieu. »**

Le noir habituel accueillit soudain la jeune femme et elle souhaita se débattre. Elle n'avait pas encore finit avec Cylune. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Sa louve ne comprenait pas. Et ne semblait pas non plus se soucier de tout les soucis que cela entraînerait. Elle avait toujours crue que la Meute était très important pour elles. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas été la seule a apprécier les dires de la Reine.

Puis tout à coup ses yeux s'ouvrirent, la laissant voir un ciel doré et rose. Un ciel de couchant. Elle avait passée bien trop de temps avec Cylune et il lui en restait bien trop peu pour partir. Elle se sentait perdue. Comment faire ? Où aller ?

Tant de questions sans réponses trottaient dans sa tête lorsqu'elle rentra au château. Personne n'avait l'air de s'être inquiétée et elle se dirigea sans bruit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle devait prendre des vêtements anodins, une cape et de quoi se teinter les cheveux. Le reste, elle pourrait s'arranger en chemin.  
Rassemblant ses affaires à la hâte, elle les fourra dans un sac en toile solide et noua le cordon. Elle était tellement affairée dans son projet qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

«Lili-chan? »

Sursautant dans un cri, la jeune femme se retourna pour découvrir Bepo sur le seuil. Elle vit son regard interloqué puis sa mine se renfermer.

« Pourquoi t'en vas-tu ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je...Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps Bepo-chan. Je..J'ai envie de voir autre chose de ces murs et me retrouver.

-Tu t'en vas seule alors ? »

Le ton triste de son ami lui déchira le cœur mais la jeune femme n'avait pas de temps. Bientôt la lune sera pleine et Cylune pourrait très bien ressurgir pour forcer la jeune femme à s'enfuir

« Oui Bepo-chan. Mais je reviendrai ne t'en fais pas ! »

Elle avait tenter d'être joyeuse. Mais sa gorge se noua et bientôt deux bras l'entourèrent. Bepo ne lui avait jamais fait de câlins avant. Mais il devait sentir que l'heure était grave et que son amie n'allait sans doute jamais revenir. C'était son adieu, une manière de la remercier de tout ce qu'elle lui avait apporté et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

L'accolade pris rapidement fin et Lisabeth dut passer sa manche sur ses yeux pour chasser les dernières larmes. Elle eut un sourire pathétique, elle en avait conscience, mais son ami ne fit aucun commentaire et se détourna doucement d'elle pour la laisser partir.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle prit sa cape, rabattit la capuche puis hissa son sac sur ses épaules avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers son ami. Sans un mot elle enleva ses ceintures de sa taille et les tendit à Bepo. Là où elle allait, elles n'avaient plus d'utilité. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit les pleurs de l'ours qui lui prit tendrement ses objets. Puis, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, elle posa rapidement ses lèvres sur la joue de son ami d'enfance et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Elle traversa sans se rendre compte le château, croisa sans la voir une cuisinière et une jeune de son étage. Et sans qu'elle ne le comprenne tout de suite, était dehors. La pleine lune semblait caressait ses épaules alors qu'elle se mettait à courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et sa vie qu'elle abandonnait.

Elle sentait au fond d'elle l'adrénaline enfler et elle retient avec peine un cri allégresse.

Lisabeth aurait dû être dévastée de tout abandonner maintenant. Mais tout ce qu'elle était capable de ressentir en ce moment, c'était le vent dans ses cheveux et son corps battre à la chamade. Plus rien ne comptait. Cylune et elle allaient parcourir le monde et franchir Red Line. Son rêve allait enfin se réaliser.

* * *

Fils d'ami = **Signe de paix. C'est une appellation un peu oublier par les jeunes zooans mais ce fait encore beaucoup pour ceux qui suivent le code d'honneur (je pense faire un longue chapitre sur le Rituel et le Code d'Honneur mais...Je ne sais pas si ça vous sera utile...Dites le moi en review** **ou MP!)**

Douce Nature= **Un petit clin d'œil à notre "Doux Jésus"...Moi et mon humour...**


	6. Chapter 6: Red Line, me voilà!

Bonjouuur! Me voici revenu du monde des morts. Vraiment désolé de tout ce retard, qui ne s'explique même pas parce que je n'ai toujours pas de chapitre en avance. J'arrive en fait au point de l'histoire qui m'ennuit le plus, il me parait long le temps où vous allez enfin voir mon petit couple que j'aime par dessus tout.

Enfin bon, armez vous de courage tout comme moi, on verra l'apparition de Killer dans 4 chapitres! En attendant n'hésitez pas à me contacter par review ou par MP ça me fait toujours plaisir et j'adorerais parlez avec vous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Red Line**

 _« Red Line a ses mystères que l'Homme ignore. C'est pourquoi peu d'être humains sont assez fou pour essayer de la franchir. Et tout ces fauteurs de troubles seront amené de gré ou de force à Shabondy pour apprendre aux côtés d'honnêtes gens la valeur de la normalité »_

 _ **-**_ **décret des Quatres Nations-**

Arruda était loin derrière elle a présent. Lorsque Lisabeth se retournait elle ne voyait que les hautes cimes des sapins. Elle s'était dirigé droit vers Red Line, l'immense montagne rouge pour seul repère. Ses pieds étaient douloureux et brûlants, ses jambes lourdes et trop à l'étroit dans son pantalon en toile, tout son être lui criait de s'arrêter. Mais le jour ne s'était toujours pas levé, signe que sa marche n'en était qu'à son commencement. Souvent elle s'était demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Pourquoi venait-elle d'abandonner sa famille sur un simple coup de tête. Et elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse mais la jeune femme était convaincue que pour une fois, la première fois de sa vie, son acte venait d'elle et de seulement elle. Plus de Destin, d'âme animale ni de famille pour la diriger. Elle était seule et elle marchait vers son rêve : voir au-delà de Red Line. Voir ce monde merveilleux dont parlaient les livres anciens de sa mère. Et enfin sortir de ce cocon que l'on avait tissé avant sa naissance et être ce pourquoi elle était : un être libre.

Lisabeth se sentit un peu plus légère, elle avait un but, des provisions et des rechanges. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Après tout elle n'aurait qu'à se faire passer pour une nomade. De toute façon vu la tenue miteuse qu'elle avait troqué contre sa robe de princesse ce serait un jeu d'enfant. La forêt autour d'elle était odorante et fraîche. La jeune femme se sentait à sa place, sans personne pour la déranger et uniquement la Nature pour seule compagnie. L'envie de se transformer était entêtante mais Lili savait le chemin encore long et sa forme humaine était la plus endurante et la plus discrète pour son voyage.

Voilà bientôt deux nuits que la jeune femme marchait sans répit. Ne se reposant que lorsque la journée devenait trop chaude ou qu'elle s'écroulait de fatigue. Assise a même le sol, la jeune femme fouillait dans son sac de provision. Il n'y restait pas grand chose, un sac de toile rempli de riz cuit mais devenu sec, une panse remplit d'eau à moitié et un fruit pourri, bleuit par les champignons. Dégoutée, la jeune femme prit avec précaution le fruit avarié et le lança loin d'elle avec un gémissement d'impuissance. Elle n'allait jamais tenir la distance jusqu'à Red Line. Pourquoi du château cette montagne semblait à deux jours de voyage alors qu'elle semblait à présent inatteignable ? Son estomac se mit à gémir de faim et la jeune femme posa sa main sur celui-ci. Bien en chair avant de partir, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ses formes. Ses cotes semblaient vouloir percer de son corps et son ventre était a présent dépourvu des reliefs graisseux dont elle avait fini par assumer. Poussant un profond soupir Lisabeth releva la tête vers le ciel orageux. De la pluie, il ne lui manquait plus que ça pour craquer complètement.

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de s'évader autant que son corps avait besoin de sommeil.

Elle y était presque arrivé lorsqu'elle entendit un cri strident venant de derrière elle. Ouvrant les yeux et bondissant sur ses pieds, elle se tourna vers la source du bruit. Sa tête se mit à bourdonner sous le mouvement trop brusque et elle vit flou quelque seconde avant de se reprendre. Personne. Il n'y avait personne devant elle. Devenait-elle folle ? Pourtant elle avait très bien entendu le cri de terreur. Ses yeux se mirent à traquer le moindre mouvement devant elle, les bois étaient calmes et sombre sous l'orage et la pluie masquait en parti son champ de vision. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Ça lui rappelé beaucoup trop les histoires de fantômes que l'on racontait dans le château. Des jeunes femmes assassinées dans des bois perdu, à la merci d'un terrifiant monstre. La pluie redoubla en intensité et Lisabeth se retrouva rapidement trempée jusqu'au os. A la hâte elle rangea ses affaires dans son gros sac de voyage et regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait s'en aller au plus vite. Elle ferma les yeux alors une seconde fois, en alerte et prépara son corps à la transformation.

« Tudieu ! Ma brave dame faut pas rester sous la flotte comme ça ! »

Sursautant une nouvelle fois, Lili se tourna vers l'étrangère qui lui avait adressé la parole. Une seconde plus tard elle aurait révélé son secret devant une vieillarde. L'étrangère était emmitouflé dans divers toiles multicolores. Elle était la première personne que Lisabeth voyait depuis le début de son voyage et elle mit un certain temps à regarder la veille femme, chose que cette dernière semblait s'en amuser au vu de son sourire ridée.

« Je...Excusez moi. Je...Je suis nomade et...

-Ouuf plutôt une jeune fleur en fuite non ? T'es pas très bien équipée pour une nomade, à d'autres va ! » La vielle femme partit dans un fou rire rocailleux en voyant la mine offusquée de Lili.

-J...

-Basta ya ! Treve de bravache, tiens tu va m'être utile. J'ai ramassée un peu de bois pour ce soir mais la pluie m'a surprise. Transporte le moi et ce soir tu aura un repas chaud et un toit pour te couvrir. »

Le ton rude de la veille dame déplut un temps à l'ancienne princesse mais le regard bienveillant et la proposition ne la laissa pas indifférente et elle s'exécuta. Le fagot n'était pas très épais mais la pluie l'avait rendue lourd. Lisabeth souffla sous l'effort mais une fois installé sur ses épaules elle ne ressentit que légèrement le poids.

Elle regarda la vieillarde et celle-ci lui sourit en ricanant

« Brave petite, tu dois venir de la ville toi. Bien, moi c'est Kureha. J'magine que tu vas pas m'dire ton nom mais c'est pas grave. J'en ai pas besoin, tu as deux bras et deux jambes ainsi qu'une tête qui fonctionne. Ça me suffit. Allez on y va »

Lisabeth ne dis rien. Cette vieille femme lui faisait peur et en même temps elle avait confiance. C'était la première villageoise qu'elle rencontrait hors du château. Sa curiosité refaisait surface et sa louve en son sein frétillait d'impatience. Enfin elle allait avoir une tanière chaude où passer la nuit !

« V...Vous habitez seule ? , la voix de Lisabeth ne portait pas bien loin sous l'orage et elle dut marcher très proche de Kureha pour que celle-ci l'entende.

-Hu ? Je n'aime pas vraiment les villageois, ils sont bien trop bourru et sectaire pour moi. Mais Chopper me tiens compagnie alors ça me suffit.

-Qui est Chopper ?, la jeune femme essuya ses yeux aveuglés par la pluie.

-C'est mon garçon a tout faire, son parrain est mort il y a un an. Depuis il m'aide. Mais il est aussi le medecin du village. Aujourd'hui il est parti aidé une jeune à accoucher. Franchement les femmes devraient se tenir loin des hommes ! Surtout des jolies fleurs comme toi. T'as un mari ? Un amant ?

-Qu...Quoi ? N..Non. La question fit rougir jusqu'au racine le visage de Lili.

-Hehe. Pas besoin de te mettre dans de tel état. Tu es une louve pas vrai ? , l'éclat malicieux dans les yeux de Kureha fit frémir la jeune femme

-C...Comment vous savez ?

-Je suis une humaine mais j'ai beaucoup d'intuitions et d'instinct. Et puis des louveteau dans ton genre c'est pas ce qui manque. Ici dans North Blue vous êtes une grande communauté.

-Une communauté ?, intriguée Lili pencha la tête sur le côté, manquant de renverser le fagot et elle dans le même mouvement, sa pitrerie fit ricaner Kureha

-Ouais, une meute si tu préfère. Quand j'étais jeune c'etait pas rare de voir des groupes de zooans loups s'amuser dans la neige. Mais...Maintenant c'est plus trop ça.

-Oui, c'est très mal vu ! , Lisabeth était fascinée, ainsi il existait un temps ou être sous sa forme animale était normale ?

-Mais bon, tout ça c'est vite terminée à cause de Naziè. Ce dernier s'était mis dans la tête que nous Changer était contre nature !, Lisabeth observait les plaques rouges sur les pomettes saillantes de Kureha et vit ses yeux flamber de colère.

-Naziè ? Le père de mo...Enfin de l'ancien Roi ?, elle se mordit la langue, révéler appartenir à la lignée d'un roi que sa protectrice détestait n'était pas une très bonne idée.

-Lui-même. C'était peu après son mariage avec l'Etrangère. Franchement celle-là, personne n'a put se la sentir. Une fille de West, et puis quoi encore ? Elle puait l'océan et l'esprit volubile qui va avec !

-Peu de temps après ? Mais...Ça remonte à au moins soixante-dix ans ! Quel âge avez-vous Kureha-ya ?

-Oy ! On ne demande pas l'âge aux vieilles dames ! Et arrête avec tes conneries, tutoie-moi et enlève donc ce « ya ». On est pas à la cour Son Altesse !; malgré le ton tranchant Lili put voir un large sourire sur le visage ridée de Kureha.

-Excusez...Excuse-moi ! Et donc maintenant il nous est interdit de nous Changer ?

-Oh non ce n'est pas interdit ! Mais disons qu'on se fait voir comme des paria. Ici il n'y a que Chopper qui se Change souvent. Mais je pense que les autres sont juste des emboucaneurs parce qu'il est un Alpha. »

Lisabeth s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher sous le choc. Être Alpha était un privilège pour les Rois, rarissime et acclamé par le peuple. Comment se faisait-il que de simples villageois puissent être autre chose que des Bêtas et des Oméga ?

« Un problème louveteau ? Kureha s'était aussi arrêté, la mine renfermée

-Mais...Les Alpha ne sont-ils pas issus de famille royale normalement ?

-Ou est-ce qu'on t'a enseigné cette connerie ?, Lili écarquilla les yeux et reprit sa respiration qui s'était inconsciemment arrêtée

-Au...Au Palais.

-Baah, ça m'étonne pas, la famille royale est prétentieuse si tu veux mon avis. Depuis le fiasco des générations précédentes, elle essaye de tout faire pour paraître parfaite.

-Prétentieuse ?

-Ouais, les Alpha sont justes des niveaux d'âme. Ils ont un caractère sanguin et ont un Changement plus rapide que la moyenne. Certains sont aussi plus fort mais l'Histoire nous a souvent montré qu'un Bêta pouvait très bien rivalisé avec un Alpha. »

Puis sans même attendre la réaction de la jeune femme, Kureha se remit en route. Lisabeth était sous le choc. Elle avait l'impression de ne rien connaître et d'avoir vécue longtemps avec une idée fausse. En fait non, ce n'était pas une impression. Mais la réalité avait du mal à rentrer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se remit à marcher. Lisabeth se doutait que plusieurs vérités allaient s'imposer à elle. Après tout elle était plongée pour la première fois dans le monde tel qu'il était. Sans le Palais pour la protéger.

La pluie avait pratiquement cessé, au loin elle pouvait voir une bâtisse en chaume. Et qui semblait tenir par miracle. Kureha était sur le seuil et était tournée vers elle, les bras croisés.

« Allons du nerf jeune fille ! Il me faut du feu pour préparer le dîner !

-J'arrive ! »

Lili accéléra le pas et déposa son fardeau sur le seuil. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et elle grimaça en se relevant. Kureha retira ses bottes pleines de boue et ouvrit la porte de sa demeure. La jeune femme l'imita et retira ses souliers détrempés. Ses pieds enfin à l'air libre depuis trois jours étaient gonflés et rougies par le froid et l'humidité. Lisabeth entra ensuite dans la chaumine avec le fagot et déposa ses souliers à l'entrée. Ses yeux balayèrent ensuite le petit espace.

L'ensemble était douillet, bien que ne rassemblant que le nécessaire à vivre, Lili se sentait bien. La cheminée était éteinte mais elle imaginait sans mal les couleurs flamboyantes de l'âtre courir sur les murs en terre et sur le sol couvert de tapis épais. Au fond de la bâtisse elle pouvait entrapercevoir derrière un rideau, deux matelas. Et un tas conséquent de couvertures, signe que les nuits étaient fraîches. Kureha s'était approprié le fagot et s'appliquer à mettre le feu en route. Pendant ce temps, Lisabeth découvrit les brocs et la table qui servait de cuisine sur un des murs et le lieu ou elle allait dormir. C'était un amas de couverture qui étaient aussi douce que de la fourrure au toucher. Sa louve se mit à japper dans son esprit. Elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était de se rouler en boule et plonger sa truffe sous les tissus doux. Elle se mit à tirailler sa lèvre inférieur avec ses dents et joua avec le bout de sa chemise.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, ce qui surprit la jeune femme qui sursauta vivement en poussa un petit cri. L'étranger qui venait d'entrer fit écho à sa réaction puisqu'il recula vivement en poussant un cri incrédule. Puis un rire tonitruant se fit entendre suite au grand silence qui avait suivit l'arrivée du nouveau venu. Lisabeth avait toujours le regard rivé sur l'homme en face d'elle. C'était un adolescent, à peine sortit de l'enfance, pourtant sa carrure et sa taille était déjà impressionnante. Ses cheveux châtains clairs lui descendait jusqu'au épaules et son nez était étrangement bleu. Sans doute lié au froid dehors. Ses yeux étaient ronds et ses iris noirs. Son front était à moitié caché par un chapeau haut de forme rose avec une croix en son centre. Lili ne ressentait aucune aura combative émaner de lui.

« Chopper ! C'est de cette manière que tu salut les invités ?!, le rire de Kureha avait cessé, vite remplacé par une colère qui était inconnu à Lili.

-D...Désolé !, Le dit Chopper glissa à l'interieur de la maison et referma la porte.

-Bonsoir ! Enchantée je suis Lisabeth !, la jeune femme sourit à l'adolescent mais celui -ci fit comme si il ne la voyait pas.

-B...Bonsoir »

L'ambiance s'était considérablement refroidit et la jeune femme se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Kureha poussa un soupir résigné et posa une petite marmite sur le feu.

« Je n'ai que de la soupe aux pommes de terre à te proposer princesse »

L'éclat dans les yeux de Kureha glaça un instant Lisabeth. Horrifié par l'erreur qu'elle avait commise elle plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Elle venait de révéler son identité. Elle allait être dénoncer et renvoyée au château.

Mais lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau la vieille dame, elle vit son large sourire et ses yeux semblaient pétiller de mille feu.

« J'te l'ai dis. Tant que tu as deux jambes, deux bras et une tête qui fonctionne je me fiche bien de qui tu es. Chopper et moi garderons le secret. C'est un gentil garçon. Il est timide et mal élevé mais il ne t'attirera aucun ennui »

Lisabeth poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et regarda avec déférence ses hôtes.

« Merci, merci pour tout !

-Bah, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, pose tes fesses dans ce fauteuil et raconte moi un peu pourquoi tu t'es enfuie d'Arruda. »

Hochant la tête, Lisabeth s'exécuta. Dés qu'elle fut assise, elle eut droit à un bol de thé noir par Chopper. Rougissant celui-ci bafouilla que c'était pour l'aider à reprendre des forces. Il ajouta plus bas qu'elle avait été stupide de partir dehors sous ce temps. Lili se mit à sourire, l'inquiétude du jeune médecin était visible et lui fit bien plus chaud au cœur que le thé. Avalant une gorgée, elle savourant le parfum fort et caractériel de la boisson avant de commencer son récit. Elle raconta tout de sa dernière journée au château, ses doutes et ses craintes. Elle se surprit à voir Kureha sérieuse et à l'écoute. Posant quelques fois des questions pour étoffer la conversation. Lorsque Lisabeth eut finie, elle vit la mine scandalisée de la vieille dame et l'expression très gênée de Chopper.

« Alors comme ça ta mère ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce que ce gars te revendique ? Mais ! Enfin même moi en tant qu'humaine je sais quelles sont les répercussions d'un tel acte ! , les cris se répercutèrent dans toute la maisonnée et Lili serra plus fort son bol.

-Je sais moi aussi les conséquences. Et c'est pour ça que je me suis en allé. D'un côté ma...Mon esprit était tenté et appréciait la compagnie de Trafalgar, mais d'un autre, j'étais morte de peur et très gênée par son comportement.

-Tu sais, ce genre de comportement arrive souvent entre jeunes loups. Vous vous cherchez, vous vous faites la cour. Enfin pleins d'idioties en somme ! Dans le village aucuns zooans ne permet à un loup en rut de courtiser ainsi une louve. Ils sont certes vieux jeu, mais ça a évité à Chopper d'aller accoucher des jeunes louves trop peu farouches. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

-Hum, j'aurais espéré avoir le droit à une cour digne de ce nom. Et non être traité comme un bout de viande, Lisabeth regarda l'eau sombre au fond de son bol d'un air gênée

-Oh, t'sais, y'a que dans les contes que ca se passe comme ça. Généralement les jeunes gens se tournent autour quelques semaines et hop ! Se marient très tôt, font des gosses à tout va et finissent par se haïr car ils ne sont pas âmes sœurs. , le visage de Kureha était sombre, seul un côté était éclairé par l'âtre et son regard perdu montrait qu'elle faisait référence à de lointains souvenirs.

-Vous croyez aux âmes-soeurs ?

-Bien sur, elles existent. Mais la trouver relève parfois de l'impossible. Beaucoup de personnes ne trouvent pas leurs âmes sœurs et finissent seuls...

-Et...Vous avez trouvé la vôtre ?, la question indiscrète de Lili sembla réveillé Kureha qui se leva et se mit à touiller d'un geste gênée sa soupe

-C'était il y a bien longtemps. Tu sais, parfois deux âmes sœurs ne se reconnaissent pas. Ou alors seule une moitié reconnaît l'autre. La mienne pensait dur comme fer que l'homme qui partageait sa vie était celle qu'elle avait attendue toute sa vie.

-C...C'était une femme ?, Lisabeth cligna des yeux surprise, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de relations entre femmes, ni entre hommes d'ailleurs.

-Bien sur. Quoi ? Tu pensais que les hommes allaient seulement avec les femmes et les femmes seulement avec les hommes ? Certains ou certaines sont attirés par leur consœurs ou confrère. C'est telle que la Nature nous a faites.

-Mais...Cela ne se peut..Co..Comment concevoir dans de telles conditions ?

-Haha, l'amour ma ptite princesse, ne se résume pas à simplement concevoir. Dis moi, tu n'as jamais été amoureuse, je me trompe ?

-N...Non. Jamais, Lili se sentait terriblement gênée et honteuse et se mit a fixer son bol vide

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ne fais pas cette tête. Lorsque tu seras amoureuse, tu penseras à moi. Et tu seras surprise de voir qu'au final tes attentes ne seront finalement pas si importante que cela. Maintenant, apporte moi ton bol, tu dois être morte de faim. »

Ainsi se passa le repas, la conversation ayant glissé vers un sujet moins houleux. Chopper se détendit au fil du temps et raconta avec passion comment il avait sauvé la vie de la mère durant l'accouchement difficile. Lisabeth se surprit à en apprendre de nouveau sur la mise au monde d'un enfant. Et se trouva beaucoup de chose en commun avec Kureha. Cette dernière lui fit promettre de rester quelque temps à leurs côtés. Lisabeth semblait apprécié la compagnie de ses hôtes autant qu'eux.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, roulé en boule et le nez sous les couvertures. Avec sa louve plus que ravie et le ventre remplie de la délicieuse soupe aux pommes de terre de Kureha.

Le lendemain matin, Lili fut réveillée par un fort vent froid qui la fit frissonner de tout son être. Les yeux collées, elle mit du temps avant de pouvoir les ouvrir complètement. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle vit le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel et la maison vide. Se levant de son lit de fortune, elle grimaça sous la douleur de ses muscles endoloris. Respirant un grand coup elle prit son temps pour s'étirer et chercha des yeux Kureha et Chopper.

Elle remarqua la vieille femme par la fenêtre et s'enveloppa de son manteau pour la rejoindre dehors.

Le vent glacé lui fit fermer les yeux et remonter son manteau sur son nez. L'orage avait fait chuté les températures estivales. Kureha était a quelques mètres de la maison, penchée au-dessus de fleurs multicolores. Elle portait une longue robe chaude et un chapeau tressé. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient eux aussi retenu par une lourde tresse qui lui habillait l'épaule. La rejoignant à petite foulée, Lisabeth prit un temps pour savourer le doux parfums qui émanait du jardin. Des petits arbres lourds de fruits étaient sur les bords, longeant la cloture en bois qui servait de frontière. Lili poussa le petit portail en osier et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Jamais elle n'avait vu jardin aussi fourni. Bien sur, il n'avait rien a voir avec le jardin royale mais elle préférait sa simplicité à la fausse complexité du jardin de son enfance. Elle reconnut dans une allée des plantes médicinales de toute sortes. Puis quelques allées de fruits et légumes mélangés. Et enfin l'allée où était Kureha, où toutes sortes de fleurs semblaient se pavaner. Les couleurs étaient toutes uniques et les senteurs se mêlait dans un parfum puissant et reposant. Son hôte sembla enfin la remarquer et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonjour ! Alors que penses-tu de mon jardin ?

-Il est magnifique, Lili souriait de toutes ses dents, son regard happé par les informations qu'il découvrait

-Oh, petite charmeuse, je sais bien qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as pu voir avant ! Pourtant Kureha semblait ravie du compliment et des petites plaques rouges étaient de nouveau présentes sur ses joues.

-C'est vrai, avant j'avais toujours connu un étalage de faste faussement humble. A présent je découvre enfin la véritable signification d'un jardin.

-Haha ! Je suis ravie de te le faire découvrir dans ce cas. Tu as l'esprit ouvert, j'aime ça !

-J'ai simplement tiré parti de l'enseignement Zooan »ce fut au tour de Lisabeth d'être gênée du compliment.

Kureha se remit au travail, elle triait les fleurs et déposait les fanés au sol et les abîmés dans son panier. Après un long silence sa voix rocailleuse se fit entendre.

« Aujourd'hui je dois aller en ville avec Chopper, ça ne t'embête pas de rester seule durant quelques heures ?

-Quelques heures ? Non ça ne me dérange pas. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose en attendant ?

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Au fait, où veut-tu aller ? Tu fuis Arruda mais as-tu un but ?

-O...Oui, Lisabeth prit une fleur entre ses doigts et l'observa, embarrassée

-Quel est-il ?

-...Ligne rouge

-Hein?Mais que veux-tu y faire là-bas ? C'est interdit de s'en approcher !, Kureha semblait fâchée et ses gestes se firent rageur

-Je...Je veux savoir ce qu'on veut nous cacher !

-Tu sauras jeune fille que quand bien même on nous cache des choses, cette montagne est gardé. Une enfant comme toi n'aura pas fait deux pas qu'elle serait aussitôt arrêté et vendue !

-Vendue ? Que veut tu dire ? Les Zooans seraient incapables d'abaisser les leurs au titre d'esclave !, Lisabeth était scandalisée devant le rire cynique de son hôte.

-Les Zooans ou les humains ne considèrent pas ceux qui s'aventurent à Red Line comme leurs semblables, Le visage sombre de Kureha refroidit l'ardeur de la jeune princesse.

-Je parviendrais à tromper leurs vigilances ! Je serais la première à passer la Montagne ! Je n'ai pas d'autres but dans mon existence Kureha et rien ne pourrais changer le Destin que je me suis choisie.

-Ma pauvre enfant, tu comprendras bien assez tôt qu'on ne choisit pas son Destin. Mais puisse tu être bénie par les Dieux. Il te faudra bien ça... »

Kureha prit ensuite son panier rempli de fleurs et de senteurs sous le bras et salua son invité.

« Chopper doit m'attendre au village. Si tu dois continuer ta route, je te conseille de partir rapidement, le mauvais temps va être de plus en plus rude. Avant ce soir la pluie sera de retour. Ton voyage va être sans repos, prends en conscience, son ton s'était radouci et son sourire reprenait ses droits sur son visage ridée.

-J'en ai conscience...Combien de jours nous sépare de Red Line ?

-Je dirais trois jours, si tu te presse. Tu es libre de te servir dans nos vivres. Pour trois jours ce ne sera pas une grande perte pour nous, surtout pour un petit oiseau comme toi.

-Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez de votre générosité ! Merci, merci pour tout, Lisabeth était transportée de joie, ainsi une grande partie de ses craintes s'envolait grâce à la générosité de Kureha.

-Prends ceci comme un cadeau d'adieu. Même si j'espère que nos routes se recroiseront dans cette vie. »

Puis, presque sèchement, la veille dame se détourna de la jeune femme et partit à grande enjambées, sans un au revoir ni adieu.

A présent seule, Lisabeth prit quelques instants avant de hocher la tête, reprenant sa motivation et rentra dans la maisonnée.

Reprenant son sac prés de sa couche, elle fourra à l'intérieur trois épaisses miches de pain, une gourde d'eau et une petite provision de thé noir.

Serra fermement les liens et rabattant l'épais tissu sur le dessus de son bagage, elle revetit sa cape et le hissa sur ses épaules.

Elle était fin prête pour reprendre son voyage, qu'elle savait à présent non sans danger. Mais une louve ne tremble pas, elle grimpera sur cette montagne et contemplerais le Monde. Foi de Lazurite !


	7. Chapter 7

Holà la marmaille! Oui je sais ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ici. J4espère donc me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre très riche en rebondissement !

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dans les reviews elles sont là pour ça!

Kiss mes loutres!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Une longue épreuve**

 _N'importe qui peut se déclarer libre, à condition que personne n'enchérisse sur votre compte. L'esclavage fait partie de l'Histoire de West Blue, si ce petit Roi souhaite l'abolir qu'il s'y approche. Il aura tôt fait de retourner dans ses montagnes. West Blue a perdu la guerre pas son Histoire !_

 **-Joëm, saltimbanque de West Blue-**

En y repensant, Lisabeth s'était sans doute un peu trop emballée. L'air froid du Nord lui glaçait le nez et lui piquait les yeux. Elle est frigorifiée et ses jambes peinaient à avancer. Le ciel était dégagé mais les contreforts désertiques de Red Line ne lui offraient aucun abri. Tout était froid et sec. Les odeurs lui étaient étrangères, fini les odeurs de terre humide et de pins centenaires. Le voyage avait duré quatre nuits après le village de Kureha. Elle s'était traînée en chemin et avait fait nombre de détour lorsqu'elle sentait au loin les effluves d'autres Zooans. Elle savait bien qu'à présent il fallait être discrète. C'est pourquoi elle s'était aventurée dans cette zone inhospitalière. Aucun poste de garde à l'horizon, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être tétanisée de peur et de douter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lisabeth avait enfin l'impression de faire ce qu'elle voulait, sans personne pour lui dire si ses choix étaient avisés ou non ou sans que cela soit tout de suite cachée au monde. Elle était libre et ce simple état de fait lui redonna un peu d'espoir. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle risquait. La prison sans doute. Mais les gardes allaient la reconnaître et son frère pourrait la sortir de son mauvais pas.

Soudain son pied glissa sur un caillou et son tibia s'heurta violemment contre le sol. Son gémissement de douleur se répercuta un instant contre les parois rocheuses de l'immense falaise avant de mourir dans le vent. Lisabeth souffla, il fallait qu'elle soit prudente nom d'une Lune !

Elle reprit son ascension, plus lentement à cause du froid qui se fit plus vif et de sa nouvelle blessure. Ses bagages étaient légers, à présent vide de provisions. Lisabeth se promit de redescendre avant la nuit. L'escalade était son fort. Elle ne prendrait pas longtemps avant de monter en haut, contempler la vue et redescendre n'est-ce pas ? Quoi que à bien réfléchir lorsque la jeune femme levait la tête, elle ne voyait pas le sommet, caché derrière d'épais nuage. Perdue dans ses contemplations, la jeune princesse fugueuse ne prit pas garde au vent qui changea de direction, soufflant dans son dos à présent. Elle continua sa marche et aperçut enfin le pied de la montagne.

Elle en resta coite. Là au pied de ce gigantesque édifice fourmillaient une centaine d'hommes. Tous de blancs, verts et bleus vêtus avec un casque masquant leurs yeux. Ils étaient tous armés, certains portaient des haches, faux ou grandes épées. Lisabeth se coucha ventre à terre lorsqu'un groupe d'homme se tourna dans sa direction. Pourquoi étaient-ils autant armés pour garder cette montagne inhospitalière ? Pourquoi une armée campait au pied de la falaise et semblaient y avoir installée leur base ? La guerre était finie et aucune frontière n'était proche d'ici. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle avait fait une erreur en venant jusqu'ici. Mais il était trop tard, si elle se levait, les hommes la remarqueraient et au vu de leurs armes, elle risquait bien pire que la prison ou les remontrances de son frère.

Il lui semblait même qu'elle venait de prendre conscience d'une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir. Mais combien était dans la confidence ? Son frère savait-il que cette armée étrangère avait élue domicile sur ses terres ? Ou plus effrayant encore, était-ce son armée qui était exilée en dehors de la capitale ?

Elle prit conscience du vent caressant sa nuque et elle se raidit. Son cœur s'emballa. Si par malheur cette armée contenait des Zooans avec un très bon odorat, elle était fichue. Allaient-ils la tuer ? Au fond d'elle, Lisabeth savait que c'était une option plus qu'envisageable. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur eux. C'était une troupe de tueur, ils n'en avaient que faire d'une pauvre voyageuse. Ils défendaient leur base ou alors quelque chose dont là encore, elle ignorait l'existence.

Tout d'abord elle entendit comme une sorte de sifflement, puis l'odeur musqué vint lui chatouiller le nez. Elle n'osa plus faire un geste. Ils approchaient vers elle.

Puis son manteau l'étrangla lorsqu'il fut tiré brusquement en arrière, sa capuche se déchira sous le choc et une grosse mèche de cheveux parti dans le vent dans le même mouvement. La douleur lui vrilla le crâne et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait inconsciemment fermés, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux orbes d'or fondu qui la fixait avec colère. Un homme la tenait à bout de bras par le col de son manteau, comme on tiendrait un chiot. Lisabeth tremblait de terreur. Si les hommes casqués lui avaient filé une peur bleue, cet homme, avec ses cheveux couleur sang et son regard embrasé par la fureur lui faisait la peur de sa vie. Elle tenta de se recroqueviller alors que l'homme continuait de vriller son regard dans le sien, comme si en un instant il voulait la faire fondre sur place. Une troupe arriva vers eux et l'homme aux cheveux rouges la reposa sur le sol, sans pour autant la lâcher d'un iota. Et la jeune femme n'essaya même pas se dérober. Car s'il ne lui avait encore rien fait, elle se doutait bien qu'il pouvait lui réserver une place directe pour l'Enfer.

Lorsqu'il détourna son regard d'elle, elle reprit sa respiration laborieusement.

« Général ! Nous ne vous attendions pas aussi tôt... » Le premier homme ne semblait ne pas encore l'avoir remarqué mais un second tourna sa tête vers elle et la pointa du doigt

« Une intruse ! Caporal Blok il faut avertir l'escouade !

-Comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ? s'écria un troisième

-Heureusement que le Gé..., commenta un quatrième

« Bande de moins que rien »

Cette voix... Lisabeth se tassa sur elle-même. Rauque, profonde et dangereusement basse lui suffit pour se faire dessus. La peur couplée de la honte était le pire sentiment qu'elle n'ait jamais éprouvé jusqu'alors. C'était sûr à présent, elle était fichue.

L'homme aux cheveux sanguins, Général à en croire la troupe, renifla d'un air méprisant avant de secouer l'intruse comme si c'était un tas de chiffon.

« Cette vermine n'a rien à foutre ici et vous l'avez laissé approcher la base. Et vous voulez en plus de ça faire chier l'escouade pour qu'ils la ramènent gentiment au bercail ? Cette pute n'a jamais dû entendre parler de nous et vous allez croire qu'elle va gentiment fermer sa gueule de suceuse une fois bien au chaud chez elle ? le Général hurlait presque à présent, une lueur folle dansant dans ses yeux n'augurait rien de bons pour les soldats, et pour Lisabeth.

-C'est à dire..., le premier sembla perdre tous ses moyens

-Que voulez-vous..., le second n'était pas en meilleure position

-On ne peut rien faire d'autre ... » le troisième semblait fataliste et regardait ses pieds avec grand intérêt.

Un grognement sourd résonna un instant dans le silence qui suivit et Lisabeth mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'il venait du Général. Cet homme était une bête, en plus d'être insultant. Sa peur et sa honte semblait s'amenuiser à mesure que ces rustres décidaient de son sort comme si elle n'existait pas. Alors elle se mit à gigoter, ses mains essayèrent de desserrer la poigne de l'homme. Mais lorsque ce dernier s'en rendit compte sa seconde main crocheta les poignets de la jeune femme et manqua de peu de les briser. A son tour Lisabeth émit un grognement de douleur et ses yeux rencontrèrent leurs homologues masculins. Le Général eut un sourire méprisant puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Ce qui fit flancher toute colère chez la jeune princesse.

« Rien faire d'autres hein ? Cette catin vaudrait bien mille ou deux mille berrys non ? »

La vendre…Cette bête voulait la vendre comme esclave ! Lisabeth cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hébété. Non…ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Espèce de charogne ! Lâche-moi ! Plutôt crever ! Sale rat lâche moi je te l'ordonne ! »

Lisabeth se débattit comme une diablesse, ruant et secouant la tête en tous sens. Ses pieds percutèrent les flancs du Général et elle chercha à mordre ses mains qui la gardait toujours prisonnière.

« Regardez-moi ça…Tu veux que je te lâche sale vaurienne ? Qui es-tu donc hein pour me donner des ordres ? Pour qui te prend tu pour m'insulter ?! Sais-tu seulement qui je suis chienne ?! »

Le Général hurlait à présent, en même temps qu'il secouait comme un chiot pris en faute Lisabeth. Sur ses derniers mots l'homme s'était approché à un souffle du visage de la jeune femme qui retroussa les lèvres en grognant furieusement. Elle avait peur pour sa vie en cet instant mais sa liberté tant chérie était à un cheveu d'être volé pour toujours. Si elle devait mourir alors ce serait aujourd'hui même, à une centaine de mètres de son rêve d'enfant. Pas en cage !

Le carmin se mit lui aussi à grogner et Lisabeth pris de plein fouet son odeur d'Alpha, son aura bestiale tentait de prendre le dessus sur elle. Au fond d'elle la jeune princesse sentit sa Louve bondir de rage. Jusque-là sa partie animale avait été soigneusement repoussé au fond de son esprit, mais à présent la situation était critique et Lisabeth n'hésiterait pas à montrer à ce gros mâle qui d'un Alpha ou d'un Eta était le plus dominant. A cet instant la vue de la jeune femme s'aiguisa, signe que sa Louve prenait les commandes de son corps. Si sa colère montait encore, elle savait que son Changement lui serait inévitable.

Le grognement féroce du mâle lui fit comprendre qu'il avait senti son odeur et son aura.

Elle fut aussitôt jeté au sol, comme si l'homme avait été brulé vif. Le choc la fit glapir et elle s'éloigna en poussant sur ses jambes du Général et de ses hommes. Le géant rouge l'étudiait la mine sombre, alors que ses hommes semblaient complétement dépassés par la situation, leurs narines frémissantes et leurs yeux hagards.

« Eta »

La voix du carmin était réduite à un grognement et si elle n'avait pas été Zooanne, Lisabeth ne l'aurait sans doute pas entendu tant ce mot avait été murmuré.

Son cœur battait à la chamade, son corps tremblait du contre coup de toute ses émotions. Dans son esprit se rejouait toutes ses années d'existence et seule sa Louve était encore alerte, prête à affronter le mâle qui avait osé vouloir la soumettre.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le reste des troupes qu'elle avait remarqué au début venir vers eux. Bientôt elle fut cernée par une centaine de soldats lourdement armé qui pointait leurs lames dans sa direction.

Comprenant son impuissance une lourde lassitude pris possession de son corps, ses coudes plièrent et sa tête se fit plus lourde. Elle n'eut même pas la force de se débattre lorsque le Général la prit vivement sur son épaule. Elle sentit sous son ventre ses muscles se mouvoir et en voyant les troupes regagnaient leurs positions elle comprit que le carmin venait de les congédier.

« Par la Lune…North Blue est vraiment un ramassi de déchets et d'abomination ! »

Etrange, comme la voix de l'homme vibrait à ses oreilles, le sol lui semblait plus lointain à présent, le vent moins fort et Lisabeth sentit ses muscles s'engourdirent pendant que l'obscurité pris possession de son esprit…

Une vive secousse la sortit de sa torpeur. Se réveillant en sursaut elle se cogna contre un mur et fut de nouveau secoué alors que Lisabeth tentait de comprendre où elle se trouvait. Il faisait sombre et l'odeur d'urine et de bois mouillé saturait l'air. Le sol où elle était assise était mouvant et des secousses se firent de nouveau sentir.

« C'est comme lorsqu'enfant je me promenais en calèche et que les roues rencontraient des pierres sur leurs routes »

Un frisson parcouru ses chairs, oui c'était exactement cette sensation, elle était dans une calèche. Mais au lieu d'un toit céleste, elle se retrouvait prisonnière d'une boite en bois.

« Non ! Non ! Pitié par la Lune ! Non ! Laissez-moi sortit ! Pitié ! »

Ce sentiment…Elle n'aurait jamais cru le ressentir de nouveau un jour. Elle était enfermée, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant ! Son esprit humain ne répondit plus, la panique pris complément possession de son corps. Ses mains rencontrèrent du bois partout où elles se posaient et dans un dernier espoir elles se mirent à griffer espérant arracher les planches pour se libérer. Ses ongles se brisèrent et le sang se mirent à couler de ses doigts. La matière visqueuse coula entre les sillons organiques. Sanglotante, gémissante et parfois hurlante, Lisabeth s'évertua à se libérer. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, n'entendait plus, tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était le bois, le bois, cette affreuse prison ! Elle manquait d'air, elle sentait, elle savait que les parois se rapprochaient d'elle, comme des bêtes tapis dans l'ombre en attendant que leurs proies s'épuisent pour plus facilement se jeter sur elles. Elle allait être écrasé, broyé et d'elle ne restera plus qu'un amas de chair, d'os et de sang et son dernier soubresaut ne serait du que par ses nerfs derniers survivants de l'affreuse boucherie.

Les doigts sanglants firent place à des griffes ébréchés et les hurlements humains firent place à des glapissement lupin, les crocs de la bête tentèrent à leurs tours d'arracher la maudite cellulose et la Louve fut bientôt couverte de sueur, ses poils collants à son corps rachitique.

« Général ! Quelque chose ne va pas là-dedans ! Il y a un loup à l'intérieur ! »

Le soldat, conducteur de la calèche tira brutalement sur les rênes, arrêtant deux grands chevaux aux couleurs sombres, et se tourna vers un énorme lion légèrement en retrait et menant une grande troupe d'humain mêlé à de divers animaux, marchant à allure vive.

Ce dernier se rapprocha rapidement et dans un mélange de craquement lugubres fit place au Général, nu comme au premier jour de sa vie.

« Avons-nous passé la frontière ? demanda le carmin en haussant la voix pour couvrir les hurlements de la louve.

-Oui depuis deux heures maintenant ! »

Un sourire lugubre répondit au soldat.

« Il est temps pour vous de découvrir la calamité de notre monde. Mes frères ! Approchez donc et voyez, observez comment ces monstres pourraient être à l'origine du chaos ! Apprenez comme nous devons les traiter ! »

Sur ses mots, le Général eut un rire sadique et ouvrit la trappe de la cage où, une demie journée plus tôt, il y avait enfermé Lisabeth.

Aussitôt, une louve grise et noire avec le museau et les pattes en sang sortit. Sa démarche était maladroite et le regard de la louve était voilé, ses halètements et ses gémissements résonnèrent dans les montagnes glaciales qui entouraient les soldats. Ils se trouvaient dans une étroite gorge, qui aurait à peine laissé la place pour deux calèches de se croiser.

Tous avaient les yeux sur la louve qui s'éloigna de la calèche comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Sa fuite fut entrecoupée de chutes et de trébuchements. Sa panique et sa lutte contre la cage l'avait épuisé.

Elle entendit des murmures stupéfaits et des rires moqueurs dans les rangs du Général. Ce dernier était amer, loin de l'image de bête sanguinaire, cette chienne se rapprochait plus d'un chien errant que d'un quelconque danger. Il avait été tourné au ridicule devant ses hommes ! Rageur, il s'approcha promptement de la louve et la saisit par la peau du cou avant que cette dernière n'aille se réfugier sous un rocher creux.

Les poils dans sa main étaient rêches, comme ceux d'un véritable loup, alors qu'il savait qu'un Zooan avait les poils plus lisses, comme la texture de cheveux humains. La bête se tortilla et dans les yeux de la bête il ne perçut aucune lueur humaine. Les orbes dorés évitaient avec soin celles de l'humain. Si elle n'était point la bête assoiffée de sang que les légendes laissaient entendre, l'homme comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de figuratif lorsque ses précepteurs le mettaient en garde contre l'âme animale et sa facilité à prendre le dessus sur l'humain.

« Pourquoi s'est-elle mise dans un tel état? »

Une question a peine soufflée, sans doute par un jeune soldat fut le début d'un étourdissant concert de questions et d'hypothèses fallacieuses, créant un brouhaha qui fit gigoter la louve de plus en plus vivement à mesure que sa peur reprenait le dessus.

« Fermez là ! Tous autant que vous êtes. Je veux que vous repreniez la marche, plus vite nous rentrerons à Ghadir plus vite nous pourrons recevoir des réponses à nos questions. Wire ! Apporte-moi un collier pour cette chienne ! Puisque la calèche ne lui sied pas, autant prendre quelque chose dont elle doit avoir l'habitude ! »

Ghadir, capitale de West Blue, du moins avant que North Blue n'annexe ce pays à son territoire, était une ville portuaire. Les effluves marines et les nombreuses cultures ont agencés la ville durant des siècles. Composé de petites habitations faites de pierre et peinte en ocre, elle se fondait quasiment dans l'environnement aride du littoral. Les rues étaient constitués de larges pavés polis par le passage de centaine d'âmes et toutes menaient au rivage. Là, était construit le plus grand port des Quatre Royaumes, garni de flottes luxueuses et d'embarcations chargés de trésors venus des îles côtières ou bien d'autre Royaumes tel que South Blue. Malgré la richesse démesurée de la ville, le Palais passait inaperçu aux étrangers et aux regards peu affutés. Installé dans une des rues principales de la capitale, le Palais n'était en effet pas le bâtiment le plus haut ni le plus richement décoré. Son faste restait à l'abri des convoitises. Néanmoins, les gens originaires de Ghadir savent que si le Palais est aussi discret c'est parce qu'il ne se contente pas d'être dans une des rues principales, il compose à lui seul l'avenue.

Construit tout en longueur et inventé par l'architecte le plus rusé de sa génération, ce dernier organisa le Palais avec différents couloirs et passages souterrains pour accéder plus vite a certaines parties du Palais où, en cas d'attaque, s'échapper sans être vus.

Et si l'agitation est coutumière à Ghadir, aujourd'hui elle avait un goût particulier. Les habitants se massaient dans les rues et les chuchotements ne faisaient que croitre à mesure que le soleil déclinait. Tous semblaient attendre quelque chose, ou plus particulièrement quelqu'un et cela semblait concerner l'épais nuage de poussière qui était visible depuis la levée du jour.

A quelques minutes de la ville, le Général fit arrêter ses troupes. Il avait revêtu ses vêtements d'apparts, qui en tant que Gradé se résumait à un pantalon en lin noir et une cape fine attaché par une broche en or. Il s'immobilisa à son tour pour profiter de son retour dans sa ville natale.

Il eut un claquement de langue agacé lorsqu'il ramena brusquement à lui la louve enchainé qui à bout de force marchait comme un automate. Elle eut un faible glapissement avant de s'allonger docilement au pied du carmin.

Durant le reste du voyage il s'était particulièrement amusé à éduquer à sa manière cette chienne qui dans sa forme humaine était bien trop tentante à son goût. Homme d'arme il n'était pour autant pas démuni de yeux et si la colère de voir leurs troupes découvertes l'avaient d'abord aveuglé, il n'était pas resté longtemps insensible à ses yeux d'or et à la lueur combative qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il s'était imposé en tant qu'Alpha. Il serait ravi de la voir avec cette même lueur dans le regard dans un autre contexte, offerte dans son lit avec ce collier autour du cou et la voir se soumettre au fil de ses assauts qui, il s'en fit la promesse, ne seraient en rien tendre. Ce besoin de la voir devenir sa soumise s'était insinué dans son esprit au fil des heures de marche sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, seules les différentes questions de ses subalternes lui avaient permis de garder l'esprit plus ou moins clair jusqu'à Ghadir.

D'un geste de la main il signifia la fin de la pause qui avait permis à ses inférieurs de se préparer pour profiter dignement de l'accueil de leur patrie.

Lorsque le Général passa l'entrée de la ville, des musiciens sortirent de l'ombre por accompagner les guerriers et jouèrent des airs martiaux et entrainants, amenant la foule en liesse.

Tout ces bruits, ces odeurs lui avaient tellement manqué que le carmin se permit un large sourire, qui ne fit que s'accroitre quand les habitants remarquèrent la louve enchainé et relié à son poignet. Cette dernière n'en menait pas large et se collait de temps à autre à la botte de l'homme, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de connaître la place qui lui revenait.

La musique enfla dans les rues à mesure que la troupe se rapprochait du Palais et s'arrêta dés que la porte de ce dernier s'ouvrit.

Le silence revint dans Ghadir et le Général cessa de sourire pour afficher un air solennel. Il eut un court laps de temps où rien ne se passa, puis le bruit de deux pas se fit entendre et tous retinrent leurs respirations.

A la lueur du crépuscule, deux hommes franchirent le seuil du Palais, tout deux richement vetus. L'un était incroyablement grand et ses cheveux étaient similaires à ceux du Général, à la seule différence qu'eux étaient lisses et retombaient délicatement sur le visage de l'homme. Et l'autre était plus trapu, tout de muscles et de bestialité tant par sa démarche que par le masque qu'il arborait fièrement.

Lorsque les deux hommes furent à trois pas du Général ils s'immobilisèrent et tous les guerriers s'inclinèrent. Seul le carmin resta droit, courbant seulement sa tête comme unique signe de respect. Puis le masqué s'avança vers le Général et tous deux s'enlacèrent.

« Mon frère ! Qu'il est bon de te revoir !

\- Le bonheur est partagé ani'* !

\- Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de voir mon fils si souvent absent Killer ?

\- Bien sûr Otousan ! , le masqué blond s'écarta de son jeune frère et se tint en retrait, remarquant par là la présence orthodoxe d'un loup aux pieds du Général.

\- Aurais-je manqué à mon débordé de père ?, la voix railleuse du carmin ne put défaire l'énorme sourire du géant roux qui posa son unique main sur l' épaule de son cadet

\- Pas le moins du monde fils ! , il eut un rire éclatant puis apres avoir échanger un regard complice avec son fils, il s'adressa aux troupes massés derrière le Général.

« Allez donc vous reposez et vous restaurez ! Cette nuit sera la vôtre ! Que l'on fête dignement le retour de nos guerriers ! »

Les rires, les cris et les chants débutèrent alors et les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le Palais.

« Il me semble mon frère que tu as omis de nous présenter un nouvel invité »

La voix de Killer derrière son masque était taquine et il désigna de son masque la louve qui tenait à peine sur ses pattes.

« Ceci mon frère, n'est pas un sujet que je souhaite aborder en dehors du Palais. »

La déclaration de son cadet eut le mérite de faire froncer les sourcils au vénérable Shanks qui lança un regard intrigué au loup, qu'il jugea comme sauvage au vu de son état.

Que pouvait bien réserver ce fils qui depuis sa naissance n'était qu'un aimant à catastrophe ?

L'interieur du Palais était à l'image de la ville, portuaire et oriental. Le sol était recouvert principalement de tapis épais aux motifs colorés et complexes. Les trois hommes retirèrent leurs sandales et marchèrent dans le dédales de couloirs et de petits salons un long moment bercés uniquement par le bruit feutré de leurs pas et ceux, plus léger de la louve.

Au bout d'un énième couloir les trois Zooans se retrouvèrent dans un large salon entouré de vitraux et composé de larges et haut coussins et d'une table basse en ivoire. L'encens qui brulait au bout d'une applique diffusait un parfum capiteux. Une fois installés et délaissés de leurs capes, ils prirent une pose bien plus décontractée. Killer posa son bras sur les épaules de son frère et se pencha pour mieux observer la louve qui regardait les lieux avec méfiance.

« Alors Kidd, raconte-nous pourquoi tu nous as ramené un chien au Palais »

Et le carmin conta son histoire, comment il avait trouvé l'intruse, sa première décision de la vendre en tant qu'esclave puis l'odeur de l'Eta qu'il avait sentie et enfin l'incident de la calèche. Shanks écouta avec attention le récit détaillé de son fils tout en fixant la louve, ainsi donc c'était une Eta, une femme originaire de North Blue à plus de deux jours de marche du dernier village avant Red Line. Son ascension était donc préméditée mais sans doute n'avait-elle pas prévue de tomber sur une troupe ennemi venue en repérage. La situation était fâcheuse, d'une part parce que le plan du dernier hériter de West Blue était découvert et d'une autre parce que jamais en plus de deux cent ans il n'avait été vu d'Eta à l'âge adulte.

« Elle ne doit pas d'être d'extraction populaire pour être restée en vie. Du sang bleu doit couler dans ses veines. Je souhaite connaitre son visage, Killer va chercher notre médecin Heat je te prie.

-Bien Père »

Une fois tous deux, Shanks plongea son regard grave dans celui de son fils.

« Es-tu conscient du risque que tu as pris de l'emmener avec toi ?

-Je n'aurais pas pris le risque qu'elle aille révéler nos positions à l'ennemi et si ce que tu dis est juste, qu'elle est « bleue » alors j'ai fait le meilleur choix. ,Kidd se renfrogna en étant de nouveau cible des critiques de son père et sa voix baissa en octave.

-Nous ne savons pas quel poids politique elle a, au mieux son absence passera inaperçu, au pire North Blue se prépare déjà à la guerre. Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de te rappeler que nos effectifs sont bien en deçà de ceux de notre ennemie.

-J'en suis conscient ! Mais cela n'avait pas semblé te poser problème lorsque tu m'as chargé d'infiltrer leur territoire ! C'est parce que cette fois-ci cela menace directement la couverture de ton cher fils prodige que maintenant tu ouvres les yeux ?!

-Cesse donc te comporter comme un enfant ! TU savais dans quoi tu t'engageais en prenant la Cape de Général, ne joue pas les surpris ou les frustrés ! »

Le ton montait, comme à chaque fois lorsque le fils et le père se retrouvaient seul à seul. Aucun d'eux n'était conciliant avec l'autre, l'un attendait une attention plus prononcée, à l'égal de son frère et l'autre exigeait de son cadet une retenue dont il semblait dénué.

Pour ne rien arranger leurs fiertés ne leurs permettaient pas de parler clairement de leurs attentes ou de se confier sur leurs peines. Alors leurs échanges étaient rares et empreint de frustration et de déception.

Comme toujours ce fut l'arrivée de l'aîné qui calma le conflit et les deux hommes, a deux doigts d'imposer sa volonté à l'autre, se calmèrent.

Heat, grand homme aux cheveux bleus et à la peau diaphane était le médecin du Palais depuis maintenant quelques années et il ne fit aucune remarque concernant la tension présente dans l'air. Son professionnalisme lui avait permis de viser cette place de choix dans le monde médical et il n'était pas idiot. Il savait donc que le mieux à faire était de se concentrer sur ce que Killer lui avait demandé en chemin, c'est-à-dire provoquer le Changement chez cette Eta. Avant de la voir le médecin s'était imaginé une tueuse d'homme tels que les contes décrivaient ces êtres. Mais son côté cartésien avait repoussé cette hypothèse a la seconde où il avait remarqué la forme grise couché en boule aux pieds du Général. Elle semblait à bout de force et à peine consciente.

Pour provoquer le Changement chez un Zooan et ce, le plus rapidement possible, était de lui faire ingérer de la Digrane, fleur qui au grand bonheur de Heat ne poussait que dans les plaines arides de Ghadir. Il avait donc dans son laboratoire assez de préparation pour forcer n'importe quel Zooan à collaborer. Reduite en poudre et ensuite incorporer dans de l'eau de coco, la Digrane était parfaitement incolore et inodore. Il versa donc sa mixture dans un bol en terre cuite qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener et le présenta devant le museau de la louve. Cette dernière ouvrit ses yeux et redressa sa tête vivement, entrainant malgré lui un geste de recul du médecin. Il prit soin d'étudier la bête en face de lui pendant qu'elle lapait avidement le contenu du bol.

Ses yeux étaient malins mais ils n'avaient rien d'humain, ils s'approchaient plus du regard du chien savant que d'une femme. Ses poils étaient rêches et n'avaient rien à voir avec l'aspect habituel des Zooans. Pour finir sa taille choqua Heat, grande et massive elle aurait eu sa place parmi les loups du désert. Rien à première vue ne donnait d'indice quant à la possibilité d'être en face d'un Zooan.

« Une fois qu'elle aura terminé de boire, le changement se fera dans quelques minutes. Je n'ai jamais vu de Changement d'Eta donc je ne saurais dire s'il sera rapide ou non. Ses Altesses auraient-ils encore besoin de ma présence parmi eux ?

-Tu peux disposer Heat, je demanderais ton retour s'il y a le moindre problème

-Bien votre Grâce » Le médecin s'inclina profondément vers Shanks et recula jusqu'à être dans le couloir puis disparu du regard des hommes.

Tous à présent était concentré vers la louve qui ayant fini son breuvage se léchait distraitement les babines, un semblant de force retrouvée elle promenait son regard autour d'elle, méfiante.

Killer s'assit non loin de l'animal et posa sa tête sur sa paume, si on ne pouvait voir son regard on devinait sans mal que toute son attention était sur l'étonnante Eta et sur sa mystérieuse identité.

Kidd quant à lui reposa sa tête sur le dossier de son coussin et posa ses pieds sur la table, se sentant peu, ou presque, concerné par l'affaire. Il redoutait au fond sa réaction lorsqu'il verrait le corps alléchant qui allait se dévoiler à eux.

Shanks lui réfléchissait aux options envisageables. Qui serait-elle et qu'elle poids aurait-elle dans son projet ? Un boulet ou une aide inespérée ? Peut-être aurait-il moyen de marchander sa vie pour reprendre le trône que cet arrogant Nathan lui avait volé ?

Après tout c'était lui l'héritier de Barbe Blanche et s'il avait abdiqué par contrainte il n'avait pas encore juré fidélité à ce morveux qui avait le même âge que son fils.

Ce fut le premier a remarqué les poils de la louve se résorber doucement, laissant la place à une peau velouté et aux accents rosé. La transformation était accompagnée de couinements et de craquements sinistres, ce qui au final, ne changeait pas des Changements que Shanks voyait depuis toujours. Il en fut déçu et lorsque le corps de la jeune femme se fit deviner il le fut encore lorsqu'il vit la chemise de son aîné recouvrir pudiquement la nudité de leur prisonnière.

Une fois le Changement fini il put observer la chevelure noir ébène où quelques mèches grises se perdaient, les lèvres charnues mais desséchés, les yeux d'un or intense qui fixaient avec étonnement le masque de son fils.

Haussant un sourcil il reporta son attention sur son fils et il resta incrédule en voyant à quel point il semblait tendu et comment son langage corporel renvoyait un étonnement et une inquiétude grandissante.

« Toi…, la voix de Lisabeth était chargée de dégoût et inconsciemment elle sera la chemise contre elle.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu devrais être à Arruda …, Shanks fronça les sourcils en comprenant que ces deux là c'étaient déjà croiser et en entendant la voix perdue de son fils.

\- Killer, explique-toi. Comment connais-tu cette femme ?

-Je l'ai rencontré à Arruda Otousan et je la connais parce qu'elle est…

-Je suis Lisabeth Lazurite, fille de Nathal Le Sage et sœur du Roi des Deux Royaumes. Ce qui fait de moi en ces lieux et ce jusqu'au mariage de mon frère votre souveraine! , Lisabeth avait repris de sa superbe et elle se redressa dignement, le menton haut et cracha avec mépris son discours. Mais soudain une rapide et forte traction l'a fit tomber à terre, une main s'empara de sa nuque et elle feula de colère lorsqu'elle entendit les rires gras des hommes.

-Souveraine hum ? Ainsi la chienne que j'ai trainé jusqu'ici et la soeurette de notre adoré Roi ? Je ne pensais pas être aussi chanceux…, Kidd était euphorique et il caressa avec appétit la peau douce à sa portée. Jamais encore il n'avait eu de Reine dans ses draps et cette perspective l'enchantait grandement.

-Calme tes ardeurs Kidd. Même si ça ne nous enchante guère elle a raison, si les gens de Ghadir la reconnaissent elle sera reconnue comme Reine. De par son titre nous lui devons le respect. Retire-lui ce collier. » Killer s'était avancé, ses muscles tendus et sa voix bouillonnait de colère, envers cette gamine prétentieuse et envers le comportement ignoble de son frère. L'armée ne lui avait fait aucun bien contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé son père.

« Si les gens de Ghadir la reconnaissent, fils, elle sera lapidée à mort. Aurais-tu oublié la rancœur qu'on nos gens à ces nordistes sans scrupules qui par vanité ont saccagé notre pays et tué notre véritable souverain ? Elle n'a d'autorité que ce nom et encore. Nous ne lui devons rien, elle sera notre prisonnière. Qu'elle soit reconnaissante de ma clémence. D'autres l'auraient jeté au peuple pour une telle insolence ! Quant à son rôle dans notre projet, elle sera d'un appui précieux…Après tout Nathan n'a pour l'instant aucun héritier pour lui succéder, si ce n'est sa sœur disparue. Elle pourrait être notre monnaie d'échange pour notre indépendance. »

Pensif Shanks s'était approché de la jeune femme qui était toujours maintenu par son cadet, les yeux flamboyants de rage. Arrivé à sa hauteur il s'accroupi et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de la princesse.

« Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que tu étais le portrait craché de la Reine Zéfir ? Le même regard, le même visage. C'est assez ironique de voir le sang Westien coulé avec autant de ferveur dans tes veines… Et cela le sera plus encore lorsque tu partageras un peu de son Destin…Connais-tu le Serment qui à lier ton arrière-grand-père à notre regretté Reine ? Que dirais-tu d'être liée à ton tour de cette façon ?

-Non…, la voix de Lisabeh s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle secoua la tête, son cerveau complétement court-circuité par les sous-entendus de Shanks

-Tu pourrais être facile domptée de cette manière, plus aucune menace mais cela pourrait rester entre nous…Pas besoin de prévenir ton frère de notre petit arrangement…Hum ? N'ais-je pas une excellente idées mes fils ?

\- Ce ne serait que partie remise

\- …

-Tu ne dis rien Killer ? Mon idée de déplait-elle ? Allons…Tu ne voudrais pas avoir cette somptueuse créature à tes pieds ? En tant que stratège tu dois bien savoir que ce Serment serait la clé de nos soucis. Peut-être que Kidd en aurait un meilleur usage…, Le ricanement de Kidd et sa façon de se lécher les lèvres eurent raison de la patience de Killer qui serra vivement les poings et se posta près de son père.

-L'idée ne me déplait pas Père !, le sourire de Kidd se fana, si son abruti de grand frère se positionnait pour devenir le Lié de la donzelle il ne pourrait jamais la toucher, ni la posséder comme il en rêvait depuis des heures.

-Père, c'est moins qui vous l'ai ramené, cela mérite bien ce genre de récompense !

-Malheureusement pour toi mon fils, en tant que Second et membre de l'armée, dans le jeu des Couronnes tu n'es pas de taille. En tant qu'héritier Killer est tout choisi pour notre chère et tendre. Surtout que cela serait finement joué après les années de filatures que ton frère a du enduré. Se battre contre sa patrie uniquement dans le but de porter le coup fatal à cet idiot de Nathal mérite largement cette récompense… »

* * *

 **Tadaaaaa ! Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture! Je ne vous fait pas de promesse mais je compte revenur au plus vite pour vous le poster !**


End file.
